Madness
by MissWitch250
Summary: The rules were simple: Keep her caged, keep her drugged and keep her alive. Wanda was a danger to her father, and in order to save his own skin Magneto does the unthinkable. Drugged and enraged, can Wanda find friendship in one of her kidnapers? Redone!
1. Captured

I own nothing. Marvel owns x-men. Sadface.

Madness Chapter one (redone)

Captured

The fight wasn't the usual 'get our asses kicked by the X-men' battle. This was a family issue. The twins, Wanda and Pietro, against their father, Magneto (or rather, daughter against father while brother made sure that no one got seriously hurt). It was a hard job for the speedy mutant. On the one hand, he wanted his father's respect for years, and worked hard for it. On the other, his sister was the only twin he had, that, and he was terrified of her. So Pietro ran back and forth through the battleground, trying to make sure that nothing hit his only family left. It was hard enough making sure nothing his father threw hit his twin, but it was even harder making sure that everything Wanda shot, hexed, or threw, missed his father without the aggravated witch suspecting anything. For the most part he managed, but the fight was lasting longer then usual, and Pietro was getting tired. Letting his guard down, finally one of Wanda's hexes hit her father square in his chest, knocking him unbalanced. It was a moment of truth, and everyone watched with baited breath.

Magneto fell to his knees; Wanda smiled dangerously; Pietro stood still for about the third time in his life. The world seemed to stand still as the the older man sputtered and coughed in pain, his children too entranced by the scene to move. Coming back to her senses, Wanda sneered, and readied her hex bolts, her hands holding crackling, blue energy just waiting to be fired. But before the Scarlet Witch could send her final attack, Magneto called back his acolytes and retreated from battle, again. The human magnet flew away on scraps of levitating metal, and his minions left to fend for themselves.

"URAGE!" Wanda screamed into the sky, her anger and frustration exploding within. The hex bolts she held ran from her fingers and to the clouds, looking like ice blue fireworks. Her teammates ran in fear of mutilation, or death. Nobody wanted to mess with an upset Wanda, and Wanda when furious tended to end homicidal. Lance and Todd ran/hopped for their lives, Blob waddling behind them. Only Pietro stopped to look back at his distraught sibling.

He raced to her side as her legs collapsed from under her, and she fell to the ground, hard. She stayed down, with her body slouched and her head bowed in defeat. It was almost surreal, seeing the angry and passionate girl so sedated.

"Hey... Wanda... It's gonna be alright." The silver haired boy knelt down, and placed a hand on his twin's shoulder. He was shocked to find her body trembling with quieted sobs. She didn't respond for a long time, and when she did, Pietro could barely hear her speak.

"He abandoned me, Pie. I begged him for help, and he just watched them take me away." Hot tears fell from her eyes, and left wet trails as they ran down her nose.

"He was afraid. You were out of control, Wanda." Pietro mumbled back to her, and sat beside his sister, arm wrapped around her shoulder for comfort.

"I... just wanted his attention..." Her words brought Pietro back to his childhood, to when Wanda's powers had developed. He remembered crashing plates, flickering lights, and levitating tv's that would drive his father mad. But he also remembered flowers dancing as Wanda giggled, and a 'science experiment' where milk instantly turned into chocolate ice cream. Wanda could alter reality, so in a sense, whatever she said goes. If televisions could hog-tie a master of metal, then milk could turn into ice cream just by placing it into the freezer.

"I think that I want to be alone for a little bit." Wanda whispered, and Pietro nodded, and with a quick kiss to her forehead, The Scarlet Witch was left alone in the abandonded contruction site.

Body feeling numb, Wanda stood up, and walked away from where she had almost succeeded in gaining her revenged on the man who failed as a father. She didn't walk long. Night was falling fast, and the creeps of Bayville were starting to comeout. Wandering out of the deserted contruction zone, Wanda found herself in front of a toy store, closed for the night. The block seemed empty of human life, and it was there that the gothic teenager decided to sit in the gutter.

"I had him... He was on the ground, sputtering like the feeble old man he should be, and I let him go." Malice laced into every word she spoke, and once dried tears threatened to cloud her vision. She was a pathetic sight.

"I failed."

* * *

Magneto paced in his metal fortress. Not saying a word, but thinking up a storm. That day had been close, too close. He couldn't count on Quicksilver to keep his daughter under control. It was too risky to his health. Wanda wanted him dead, and she would stop at nothing until she got just that. His footstepped echoed off the walls, giving a rythem to his pacing, and Magneto growled under his breath, mumbling about homicidal daughters and worthless sons.

"Should have just killed her when I had the chance."

The pacing stopped, and with it, so did the echos. Magneto's face was grim, and still like stone. The only emotion showing was his lips, which were curved into a cruel smile.

"Sabertooth." He said with a false sweetness. "I need you and the others to… 'pick up' something important to me."

"Cajun, Russian. You two go get the brat." Sabertooth growled to the other acolytes on his way to his bedroom.

"Why should we, _homme_? Last time Remy heard, Mags told you ta do it." Remy said from his place on the floor. Sabertooth grabbed him from the lapels of his trench coat, suspending the Cajun in mid air.

"You're going 'cause _I_ told you to. I outrank you, so you do as _I_ say. Got it?" The two men were now eye to eye.

"_Oui, _got it. C'mon Petey." Remy said, his voice like that of a boy going through puberty due to fear, as Sabertooth set him down. The two acolytes raced each other towards the door, and hopefully, their salvation from the fearful mutant.

* * *

"So, Remy. Vat do you t'ink the little lady vill be like? (AN: My failure at a Russian accent)"

"_J'ai _no idea. But Remy'll give y' twenty bucks she takes y' out first, _mon amie._" Remy laughed lightly as they walked down the deserted street. Nighttime had fallen long ago, and the only beings out were the prostitutes, their clients, and the young delinquents of the teenage population. There were many troubled looking goths, but finding the witched clothed in red was far more difficult than the two mutant men anticipated.

"You are on, friend. Somet'ing tells me t'at she vill find you more of a threat." Piotr said shaking his head. Suddenly, Remy stopped and the Russian giant ran into the Cajun's back.

"Look over there. It's the _fille. _C'mon, we can take her." Remy whispered and sure enough, there was Wanda, sitting in the gutter. Remy acted quickly and slipped into the shadows. Being as quiet as possible, he charged one of his playing cards, and threw it in front of Wanda. She bent over and held in her hand. Realization seemed to hit her as she threw the card away from her and in an instant, it exploded.

"DID MY FATHER SEND YOU TO FINISH ME. SHOW YOURSELF." Wanda screamed. Piotr could clearly see the tears in her eyes. A sudden feeling of grieve swept over him, but it disappeared quickly. Now was not the time for petty feelings, he had a job to do.

* * *

Wanda felt rage fill her mind so quickly it was almost painful. She new that one of her father's minions used cards as a weapon. Before she could stop herself, she was standing, hex bolts at her hands. Her breath left her as a man of metal crashed into her, throwing her into the air. Calming her mind, she concentrated in altering the gravity around her. She no longer felt herself falling, instead, she floated in the air.

"My turn." She mocked the metal mutant. Lifting her arms, the ground under him began to shake. The tar on the road began to melt, and his feet were stuck to the pavement.

With an evil laugh, The Scarlet Witch searched for the second acolyte, but she didn't get the chance to find him. The next thing she knew, she was falling, an almost unbearable pain in her ribs, and the smell of smoke filling her senses. She never saw the charged playing card that had exploded against her side. The blue eyed mutant landed on the cement ground with a sickening crack. Blurred images of two men standing over her, men she could barely recognize. Then darkness overtook her, and there was nothing.


	2. Caged

Madness

Chapter two

Caged

Okay, so here is the second chapter, woot. Now there is going to be some swearing (because I like Wanda to have a potty mouth) BUT, there will be some one-side Jonda. More every chapter!

I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel Comics. sadface.

Wand awoke on the floor in a dark and damp cell made of metal. There was no light, there was something heavy on her wrist, and her ribs and leg hurt badly. The events of last night flashed through her mind. The battle, her falling, the two acolytes carrying her away. She looked around the room and felt her spirits dampen. For a bed, there was only a moldy mattress, the toilet in the corner was small and rusted, and the only window was ten feet above the ground, and bared. The only door was locked with the largest chain she had ever seen, and three locks. The ground she laid on was metal and almost brown with grime, except for one corner, where what seemed to be blood stained the floor and wall. She suppressed the urge to vomit.

Wanda sat up and looked at her wrist. A metal bracelet wrapped around her wrist. It looked, though she couldn't be sure due to the lack of light, to be made of a dark blue metal, with bright pink gems. They lite up the dark cell slightly, and she was glad for that. She tried to use her powers to melt the metal, but nothing happened. Again and again she tried to free herself, but it was all in vain.

"Fuck." She cussed, and slammed her wrist onto the hard, metal floor. Her hand throbbed painfully and Wanda bit back a groan. There was no doubt in her mind that her father was behind this.

"Ah-ah-ah, don' make Remy wash yer mout' out wit' soap, _mon chere._It won' taste well." Wanda turned towards the voice. The man from last night stood outside of her cell, arms crossed. Anger flared inside her and she ran up to the metal bars. Teeth bared, hands clenched, the Scarlet Witch clutched the bars until her knuckles turned white. She recognized the older man as one of her father's cronies, but no codename came to mind.

"Get me the _fuck _out of here." A growl escaped from her throat, but the Cajun didn't even flinch. Behind bars, the image of a caged animal came to the red-eyed mutant's mind. It was the way the teenaged girl snarled at him, and how he could see her muscles tense. She was ready to attack.

"Yer powers won' work. That bracelet cancels 'em out. Yer screwed." The mutant chuckled, and Wanda tried to claw at him through the bars, ready to rip his eyes out. Gambit acted and grabbed her wrists, the thought of him breaking her wrist flashed through her mind, it would be easy for him, even from under the black shirt he wore, the gothic teen could see strong muscles. Wanda felt a warm sensation run up her arms as her rings started to glow, and her fear mounted. She remembered the card in the gutter, and the small crater it had made in the cement.

"Remy let go right now, an' _tu_ live out the rest of yer life known as 'Stumpy'." He whispered in her ear, and for the first time, The Scarlet Witch felt fear towards the card throwing mutant. the metal rings on her fingers glowed dangerous hues of pink and orange, and her arms and fingers felt warm.

"Gambit, let her go, _without_ causing her injury." Sabertooth growled at Remy. Wanda felt the energy leave her slowly, before Gambit released her arms. She stumbled to the back of her cell, holding her arms close to her body. Sabertooth looked at her, and Gambit laughed.

"Don't worry _Chere_, I was only playing around." Wanda snarled and Sabertooth rolled his eyes, dismissing the caged girl almost instantly. She was of no threat to him.

"Magneto wants her in one piece when he gets back. She's injured in any way, and it's your ass on the line. And don't forget to do your job." He poked Gambit in the chest, and walked away. Gambit just grumbled, before turning his attention back to Wanda.

"Okay, now it's time for _la petite fille _to have her 'chill pill'." Remy said with dark look. Anger seeped into his eyes, and he unlocked the cell and entered. Wanda could see a syringe in his right hand and a cold shiver rushed through her body. She remembered the nurses approaching her almost the exact same way. In a desperate act, Wanda tried to run past Remy, but he caught her from around the middle and she felt a sting on her neck.

"_Maintenant calmer_." Was the last thing she heard before she felt the darkness surround her.

Gambit smiled broadly as he past Colossus down the hall. The Russian giant looked at him.

"And vhat has you so happy?" (AN: Again my fail at a Russian accent)

"Remy was just messing with 'ole Bucket head's daughter." Gambit replied, Piotr stared at him, an expression of absolute disgust clear on his face. The Russian knew how much of a womanizer his Cajun coworker was, but he was sure that the boss's daughter would remain untouched.

"Remy, you vouldn't. She is tortured enough vithout you making her feel-"

"_Non, non. Mon amie. _Remy would _never_ try to do anything like _that_. _Non_, I simply threatened to blow her arms off." Remy cut off the Russian man. To tell the truth, he pitied the _jeune fille_. Nobody deserved to have Magneto as a father. And though he hated what he was doing... his family was top priority. He thought of the twin siblings. The white haired one had never even been in an asylum, and he was insane to Remy. Who in their right mind would willingly work to gain Magneto's attention, or acceptance?" Gambit shook his head to expel the strange thoughts running through his head. Now was not the time to concentrate on the crazy people, it was Piotr's turn to watch the girl.

"Don't forget to give her shot before _and_ after guarding, Petey." He yelled down the hall, though wasn't sure that the giant man heard him.

Remy shrugged and relaxed in the chair by the tv. Magneto's rules were easy. While he was away on 'business', Wanda was to be watched at all times. When he got back, he would get rid of her. Easy as that, no harm done, unless you were the girl. Again grief and pity pulled at Gambit's heart, but he ignored it. The more he did Magneto's bidding, the closer he got to being free. With that thought, Gambit fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

Pietro paced in the living room so fast he looked like a blue and silver blur. Wanda had been pissed off before, many times in fact, now it was nothing new. But she always came back before midnight. No matter how angry she was, she always came back. When Pietro asked why, she said that it was because by that time, she would have either been cold and hungry, and home offered a cure for both, most of the time. Or that she didn't want to be questioned by the cops.

It was now two o'clock in the morning, and still, The Scarlet Witch had not come home. Pietro had convinced the rest of the brotherhood to wait with him, but he was currently the only one awake.

Pietro stopped his pacing to check on the state of his friends. Todd was sleeping upside down on the couch, muttering random sentences, more then one having 'Wanda', or 'Snookums' in them. Pietro rolled his eyes. He wasn't worried about that... thing getting with his sister.

Lance was snoring on the stool, his face pressed awkwardly on the kitchen counter. Pietro looked at that in puzzlement. It seemed like almost a minute ago that Lance was whining about not talking to the cat chick. He shrugged off the feeling and continued to look around the room for the big guy.

He found Blob in his room. The heavy mutant have fallen asleep with his face in a pizza box. Pietro scoffed, and retreated back downstairs to wait for his sister. He looked at the clock. It was 2:06 am.

"Where the heck is she?" he wondered aloud. Suddenly, a dark feeling filled him. What if...

_'What if some mutant haters cornered her in the street. What if, at this second, she was lying in an ally, dying from knife wounds, wondering why her brother isn't there to save her. What if she was trying to crawl back to the house?'_

Pietro shivered. His sister meant the world to him. Without a final thought, he ran outside to look for his sister. If she wasn't coming home, he'd bring her home, and then she won't be allowed to leave the house until the mutant haters were either destroyed or accepting.

"I'm coming Wanda."

* * *

Piotr yawned as he watched over the girl. It was a very boring thing to do, since all she did was either sleep or sit in the corner. He wasn't used to seeing the young girl so still, or looking so peaceful, it was a nice change. That the moment, Wanda was sleeping on the ground, crawled into a ball, and shaking. Whether of fear or coldness, Piotr didn't know, but he couldn't do anything about either.

Piotr bowed his head in shame. Now he was lying to himself. There were many things he could do. He could talk to her, he could be nice to her, he could even release her, that would surely make her feel less afraid, and as for the cold, well, he could always offer her a blanket.

A small moan distracted Piotr from his thoughts. Wanda was waking up. Colossus watched her carefully, even partially drugged, she was still dangerous.

"who are you?" Here voice was weak and cracked.

"I am Piotr, or Colossus." He said softly, now was not the time to intimidate the girl like Remy had done.

"Or Petey, if you can't pronounce 'is real name." A new voice from the hall made Piotr looked back. A man walked towards the cell, his hair a vibrant orange. He wasn't wearing his uniform, instead he wore an orange shirt and blue jeans. He seemed captivated by simply flicking a lighter on and off. Piotr almost groaned in distress. He was not in the mood to deal with John's antics today.

"And vhere 'ave you been, John?" He asked politely. John just laughed.

"Mags told me to watch over the _sheila's _home, make sure that nobody caught on that he _bailed 'er up_." (**AN**/I hope I used that right)

"By the way, Petey. Remy _spewin'_ about somthin' over there. Said somethin' about the tv." John laughed as Piotr sighed and ran out to the living room.

Wanda held her body close to her as John looked at her. She didn't like these people. One was cruel, the other was too quiet, and this one reminded her of the man who lived next to her in the asylum. He would always cackle loudly when the lights went out, it frightened her.

"You've got no reason to be 'fraid of me, luv. Oy won't bite." His expression was soft, and almost caring. Wanda knew that expression. The nurses always looked like that, before they injected her with needles, or shoved the pills down her throat, or forced her into the damn jacket.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." She yelled, tears blurring her eyesight. She crawled to the blood-stained corner, the furthest part of the room from the Aussie.

John looked at the girl with puzzlement. That couldn't be the girl from before. The Scarlet Witch was cold, bitchy and dangerous, this girl was timid and terrified. This was Wanda Maximoff, the girl who stayed in the asylum for six years. The Scarlet Witch was being suppressed as she faced her worst fear. Pyro bit his lip. He knew what it was like to be locked away for things he couldn't control.

The Australian arsonist sat down and crossed his legs, determined to look as least-threatening as physically possible. Staring into her eyes, he saw the dullness evaporating.

'The drugs' wearing off.' He thought to himself, and found himself captivated by her eyes. They were a piercing blue, darker then his. To him, they burned like ice. His eyes strayed from her face to her body. She was clutching her ribs, and he knew from past experiences, that she had at least two cracked ribs. It wasn't exactly life threatening, but if she moved or twisted too much, she could cause herself more harm, maybe even impale her lung.

_"Sheila, _luv_._ Don't move so much, your rib's cracked." His voice was soft, and Wanda almost felt comforted by it.

"Why should I listen to you, you bastard." She whispered, she could feel the effects of the drugs leave her body. Everything was becoming sharper, and her senses were becoming overwhelmed. It made her sick to her stomach.

"Well, Oy can fix it. Right now, you could stab your lung, Oy can move it, so that you'll be safe." Wanda let his words sink in. He wanted her help her, but he worked for her father. She looked him in the eye and nodded, though her muscles were tense, ready to give a good punch if he tried anything.

John smiled and stood up. Unlocking the door, he entered the cell. Wanda didn't feel as afraid as when Gambit had entered, but she wasn't foolish enough to not be cautious. John knelt down to her level.

"This is going to hurt, a lot." He warned her, she nodded again, too nervous to speak.

It happened quickly. She felt a searing hot pain surround her whole left side. She heard herself cry out in surprise and felt John grab her hand. She clenched his hand and heard something crack, but John didn't try to get his hand back. Again, she felt a sting on her neck. Jumping away, she looked at Pyro, hurt and confusion in her eyes. Guilt and reassurance in his.

"Don't worry, _luv. _It'll only hurt for a little bit."


	3. Emotions Pondered

Madness

Chapter Three

Emotions Pondered

Okay, this chapter has John as a complete lunatic. More swearing, some Jonda (more in later chapters I promise) Don't worry, no deaths, John just tries to burn Sabertooth like a well done steak. Oh, and just to let you know, I am completely just winging it right now, so it might take me longer to update in later chapters.

* * *

John held the unconscious girl in his lap, his chest pressed against hers. Her dead weight was making his leg fall asleep but he didn't care, or notice. He had been sitting that way for hours, only moving to sweep the stray hairs out of the girls face. The syringe had rolled to another corner of the cell, and the mark it left on the girl's neck was still visible. She was barely breathing and the only indication that she was alive was the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

"I'm so sorry, _Sheila_." He whispered, stood up, and exited the cell. The girl was still knocked out on the floor. An anger filled the Australian. How could his boss kidnap his own daughter, and plan on finishing her off. It was outrageous. Pyro thought of his own parents.

'_Sure they ratted me out to the cops, and _WANTED_ me commited... but they never tried to fucking _KILL_ me!'_ John made his way to the living room in a blind rage. upon entering, he took his anger out on the first person he saw, in other words, Sabertooth.

"What the fuck? You got a death wish, buddy?" Victor bellowed when he found himself kicked back into a wall **(1)  
**John ignored him and grabbed his lighter. Instantly, two ten foot tall gargoyle/lion hybrids of flames lifted the hairy mutant into the air. The air reeked of burned hair, cloth and leather. Sabertooth growled in pain and rage as the fire licked at his body. John laughed and an evil smile covered his face, before disappearing behind a mask of fury.

"How the FUCK do you loike bein' tortured ya sick fuck." The red head screamed. Victor flinched as another fire thing appeared, but the new one was a human. A girl, cowering on the ground. It was Wanda when John had seen her. The Wanda that had lived in the asylum.

"How could you do this, you fucking bastard." Sabertooth cried out in pain as the gargoyles started to claw at his torso, they're claws drawing blood, and just as quickly, burning the open skin closed. Suddenly, they vanished, and Victor fell to the metal floor. Remy and Piotr had John pinned to the ground, releasing his hold of his element.

"Pyro, calm down._ D'accord. _Yer going to get yer'self killed." Remy yelled to his fire loving friend. He was struggling to keep the fire bug down, even with the metal giant helping. The fire girl still cowered. John looked at her, and she disappeared with a sad smile.

"Vhat's wrong, John. Vhy are you trying to murder Victor?" Said giant asked, holding John's legs to the ground. Pyro settled down and breathed deeply, or as deeply as one can with someone pushing down on your chest. But before he could answer, Sabertooth walked over and kicked him in the head. kneeling down to his level, he growled into the red head's ear. John saw stars, but he remained consciousness.

"Try that again, and I'll rip the skin off your body, and use it to make a new leather jacket." Sabertooth stood up, and stomped to his room, a slight limp in his step. John muttered a few choice words before looking at the two men still holding him down.

"Okay, mates, ya can let me up now." He said as cheerfully as he could, but he still sounded pissed without the crazy grin, and his head was bleeding from a gash on the side of his head created by Sabretooth's boot. Gambit and Colossus glanced at each other before shrugging and standing up. Grabbing Remy's offered hand, John stood up and swayed slightly, before brushing some ash off his shirt. He was still glaring.

"I'm gonna go loie down, 'kay mates?" He said and walked down the hallway. Remy sighed.

"Sometimes, I worry 'bout t'at _homme_." Remy said to himself.

* * *

Pietro walked into the Brotherhood house in the late afternoon. He was dirty, limping, and almost asleep as he sat down on the old and beaten couch. Pietro patted the armrest.

"I know how you feel, couch. Used and beaten." He said. Across the room, Lance and Kitty looked at him.

"Um, like, why are you talking to the couch?" Kitty asked. Pietro stared at her.

"I _don't_ know."

"Where were you, man. I don't think I've ever seen you this tired." Lance said, still holding Kitty on his lap. It was true, Pietro always had energy to spare, but now, he looked like he could fall into a coma.

"I went looking for Wanda. She didn't come back yet. It's not like her." Pietro's voice was laced with concern. Suddenly, Kitty stood up and walked over to the exhausted speedster.

"I, like, have an idea. I could get Professor Xavier to find her. Like, no problem." She exclaimed, Pietro jumped up with new found energy. Once dull eyes shone brightly, and Pietro's smile was even brighter.

"Okay, let's go. Lance, get you're car." Lance groaned. He was hoping for some time alone with his girl.

"Like, now Lance." Kitty yelled from outside. Lance ran to get his keys.

* * *

Wanda awoke in the cell to the smell of burnt cat hair. The stench of it filled her nostrils and made her want to barf. She noticed that the drugs had finally left her system and that she could now stand without feeling nauseous. Turning to face the source of the horrible smell, she saw one of her father's minions. The hairy one.

"Let me out." she said, happy to know that her speech wasn't slurred. Sabertooth just laughed.

"Listen, I just got scorched by two fire demons. I am not in the mood to deal with a bratty kid. Now, the only reason you're not dopey right now is because I want you fully experience what's happening to you. And so that I can explain what's gonna happen to you.

"You're going to stay in this dingy, filthy cell for about two weeks, and when Magneto comes back, he is going to kill you. And it's not going to be fast." He laughed and Wanda felt herself panic. She had to get out of there. Grabbing the forgotten needle, she ran to Sabertooth and stuck her hands between the black bars. repeatedly, she stabbed him in the neck, face, and arms. He howled in surprise and grabbed the Scarlet Witch through the bars by her ripped and dirty shirt. She screamed at him and he threw her across the small room. A loud, sickening crack was heard and she hit her head on the floor. She was out cold.

"Damn bitch." Sabertooth swore when he looked at his bloody hands and arms, before they healed before his eyes. Not even a small scar remained. **(2)**

* * *

Pyro laid on his bed, flicking his lighter on and off, trying to distract himself from his anger. He didn't know what exactly made him set off like that, but he did know that it had something to do with the Boss's daughter. She affected him in a way that he wasn't used to. At first he thought that it was only because he didn't like to see a girl hurt, but that couldn't be right. He had injured women all the time, heck, he had almost shoved the girl off a bridge. After dismissing that thought, another idea came to mind. What about lust? Why not, she wasn't a dog** (3)**, that was for sure, and he _was_ a guy.

John shook his head, forgetting that thought. It wasn't lust, or at least, not like any he had for a woman before. He actually cared about the Scarlet Witch. With a defeated sigh, he flicked his lighter on one last time. The woman of fire appeared from the tiny flame, then grew and grew. Finally, she was an almost perfect replica of the girl downstairs, only she was made of fire, gave John flirty looks, and danced. After a while of watching/making the fire lady dance, John stopped controlling her and she dematerialized. John let out a long sigh, walked over to his desk, and began to write. Wanda in his mind.

* * *

Pietro waited patiently as Professor Xavier searched for his sister using cerebro. With him were Kitty and Lance, and the two X-Men he believed were called Storm and Cyclops. Wolverine was there earlier, but Xavier thought that it would seem to threatening for the speedy mutant.

'He was right.' Pietro thought to himself. Kitty was the only one being warm to him. The man attired in red tinted sun glasses kept on giving him dark stares (though it was hard to tell) and the white haired woman ignored him when she wasn't trying to be too nice.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink, Quicksilver?" Storm asked for the second time. Pietro nodded, and she looked at the door again. About five minutes later, the speedster was starting to get excruciatingly bored. Five minutes was about three million years when you could run as fast as the speed of light. Pietro started to tap his foot, earning him a full on glare from the laser eyed mutant.

Finally, after minutes of a bored Pietro, and an annoyed Scott, Xavier rolled in the waiting room. Pietro stood up immediately and rushed over to the older mutant.

"Did-you-find-her-did-you-find-her-did-you-find-her-oh-please-tell-me-you-know-where-she-is." Pietro spoke so fast, he didn't even catch what he said. Xavier stared at him for a second before speaking.

"I am so sorry Pietro, but cerebro could not find your sister. Now, there are only two rational reasons for this. One, she has past on, or she is in the custody or your father."

Pietro's face paled considerably. Neither one was good, but he wasn't sure which was worse. With a small 'thump' he fell to the ground and put his head in his hands.

"This is not good."

* * *

Okay, third chapter done. Woot, now i just need some more reviews, remember, the more reviews, the faster I update!

**(1)** okay, not exactly believable. Just think that John is really really angry, and Sabertooth's distracted.  
**(2) **he has the same thing as wolverine, right?  
**(3) **slang for ugly


	4. Abandoned

Madness

Chapter 4

Abandoned (redone!)

Chapter 4, okay (wow, i must like that word), anyway, i own nothing, x-men belongs to marvel, yadda yadda yadda, more Jonda forming, a little bit of one-sided Xietro, Remy being sadistic, and magneto being a dick. here we go.

* * *

It was Remy's turn to guard Wanda, and he didn't like it, neither did she, apparently. The two mutants sat as far as each other as possible, glaring at each other. The two of them would have been content to stay that way for a long time, but unfortunately, boredom ruined their plans. After a while, Wanda occupied herself by writing random and senseless sentences in the grimy ground, when that had lost its appeal (and she saw how disgusting her fingers had become) she settled for inspecting the strange device on her wrist. Gambit had said that it canceled out her powers, but how? With a frustrated sigh, Wanda stood up and began pacing. At the asylum, it was one of the only things that kept her sane. For hours, she would just walk back and forth, thinking and remembering.

Her thoughts soon strayed to Pyro and the look he gave her after injecting her with who-knows-what was in the needle. He defiantly looked like he regretted what he did, and when she woke up again, the room had smelt like burnt hair. Pyro could control fire, and Sabretooth was who was watching her. Sabretooth was covered in hair...

"What had happened?" she muttered to herself. A glowing card was thrown into the cell, and Wanda backed away from it quickly. It was only a small explosion, but it left Wanda trembling. The threat Remy had given her was still fresh in her mind. She looked at said mutant, forcing her trembling to stop, but she couldn't control the snarl that escaped through her throat.

"Don' talk t' yourself, _chere._ People migh' t'ink yer crazy." Remy mocked her and she held her arms close to her body, an action she was quite used to. She went back to pacing.

_'How long have I been here?' _She thought, and her stomach grumbled. It was then that she noticed just how hungry she was, and how much bigger her pants seemed. With a frustrated sigh, Wanda sat back down on the ground and ignored the Cajun outside her cell.

Remy grinned to himself as he noticed how fidgety she was. She was scared and nervous, and had lost a lot of weight. Her leather pants were so lose, she had to constantly pull them up, but Remy didn't think she knew she was doing it. Wanda was in a trance, and it was what made it fun to mess with her.** (1) **Remy 'inspected' Wanda's body, thinking about John, and how he attacked Sabretooth, and the strange fire image. It was a girl, and she looked terrified. Gambit looked at Wanda and all doubt left his mind. John was pissed about Wanda, and how she was being treated.

'Over sensitive bastard.' Remy thought to himself, he was pretty sure that if Mags found out about that, John would end up decapitated, or castrated. Either way, chances of John getting close to the Scarlet Witch were less then zero, John should be safe. Keyword, _should be. _A door slam brought Wanda out of her thoughts. Gambit was still outside of her cell, concentrating on something unseen by anyone but him.

Suddenly, the red eyed mutant stood up, and entered the cell. Wanda backed away as quickly as she could, resulting in her bashing the back of her head on the wall. The Scarlet witch saw stars, and the back of her head was feeling warm. Head wounds bled so easily, Wanda knew.

"Looks like _Pere's_ here, time for your shot." Like magic, a syringe appeared from behind his back. A snarl a rabid chihuahua would fear escaped from her throat and she spat at him. Her hands were clenched into claws, and the bracelet around her wrist flashed light pink as it cancelled out her powers.

He wiped the spit off of his cheek with disgust, and walked forwards, praying that the shot brought her pain. Wanda took her chance and kicked him away, her booted foot colliding with Gambit's chest. Unbalanced, he fell backwards and Wanda tried to run for it. Gambit grabbed at her leg and she fell to the ground with a thud. Remy smirked to himself, she was stunned. He placed his knee at the small of her back, careful if she moved, and tilted her head so that he had a clear shot to her neck. Right when he was about to inject her, she rolled over and kicked out. Gambit jumped back in surprise and swore angrily when she ran for the door. He tackled her from behind.

"Don't do anyt'in' stupid, _chere_. You can do this without a fight." He spoke into her ear, his smile growing larger when he heard the dry half sob slip out of her mouth. She was terrified.

"_Let this lesson teach her to leave John alone. He doesn't need some _femme_ messing with his priorities."_

He stabbed the needle into her before she could stall him even more. But before he could inject her, his boss was calling. Even without fully injecting Wanda with the unknown drug, the slightest amount of the clear liquid entred her system. She felt the familiar slowness fill her mind, but it was weak. She could fight it, though as she did, her head pounded with a sudden headache.

"_Merde_. Remy's so sorry, _chere, _but you'll 'ave ta wait for next time. Daddy's calling." He stood up, and left her on the floor, shaking and crying.

* * *

Pietro walked up to the school for the second time that week, but this time it was with his teammates. After hours of convincing, the silver haired mutant lead the Brotherhood to Professor Xavier to ask for a favor. They were going to ask for Wolverine to track down Wanda. It was suicidal, idiotic, and a waste of time, but it was worth it. For Wanda.

"Okay-I-think-we-should-have-some-ground-rules-no-attacking-creeping-or-flirting-we-are-here-to-ask-Wolverine-for-his-help-and-the-only-way-to-have-a-chance-is-to-behave-any-questions?" Pietro looked at his friends. Toad raised his hand.

"Can you say that again slower, yo?" Pietro ignored him and continued on his way. Finally the school was in sight, and Pietro let the Brotherhood why he was called 'Quicksilver'. A second later (literally) he was in the professor's study his fingers fiddling together so fast that they were nothing but a blur.

"You wanted something?" Xavier asked politely. Pietro never knew why his father hated the man so much, he seemed so nice.

"I-was-wondering-if-I-could-borrow-Wolverine-for-a-few-days-to-help-track-my-sister-I-can't-do-it-on-my-own-and-he-is-the-only-person-I-could-think-of-well-except-for-Sabretooth-but-he-works-for-my-dad-and-I-don't-think-he-will-help-since-he-probably-helped-capture-Wanda-anyway." Pietro ranted but Xavier waited until he was finished.

"I am so sorry, Quicksilver, but Logan is away for personal business and won't be back for about a month." Pietro's hopes were flattened. There was no way that his father would let Wanda live for a month. It was hopeless.

"However, his daughter could probably help. She is just as good as Wolverine." Pietro's ears perked up at 'daughter'. She had his tracking abilities, she could help, she was just as good. Quicksilver ran forward and hugged the bald mutant (**AN**/ hehe, bald. lol), almost crying with glee.

"Oh-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-when-can-she-come-is-she-here-can-I-meet-her-will-she-find-my-sister-why-does-wolver-" He was cut off by The Look. You know, the look people give you when you do something that either really annoys them or really really creeps them out. Yeah that look. The professor doesn't get to use that look a lot.

"I have no doubt in my mind that Laura can find her." As he spoke, a girl knocked on the door and entered the small study. Pietro glanced at her and the flirt in him awoke with a purr.

For Wolverine's daughter, she wasn't half bad. He had imagined an older woman with muscle and a lot more hair, but Laura was, dare he say it, lovely. Her hair was long straight, and brown, lighter then her dad's, and her skin was a darkish tan. Pietro noticed what kind of girl she was right away. No make up, short, and athletic, she was going to be tough to flirt with.

"Laura, I want you to meet Pietro. He is a member of the Brotherhood." Instantly, two silver blades emerged from her knuckles, reminding Pietro of her father. He gulped.

"Laura, no. He isn't here to fight. His sister has been kidnapped by Magneto, and he and his team need your help." Xavier explained gently. Laura retracted her claws and stepped back, her head hung low in respect, her posture was peaceful. Pietro blinked a few times, thinking he had found the girl of his dreams.

"That's not what Logan says. The brotherhood are nothing but amateur juveniles. But, I don't think that they can be as bad as Magneto. I will help, only to stop Magneto." Her voice made her seem younger then she looked. Before Pietro would have guessed that she was sixteen, now he was thinking two years younger.

"Thank-you-so-much-can-I-call-you-Laura-it-would-seem-weird-to-call-you-by-your-code-name-so-unpersonalized-and-Laura-is-such-a-beautiful-name-really-nice-matches-you-anyway-this-might-take-a-while-so-are-we-going-to-meet-some-were-or-are-you-going-to-stay-with-us-until-we-find-my-dad?" He talked as the two of them walked down the deserted hallway, but was cut off.

"Magneto's your father?" She asked, confusion in her eyes. "But I thought that the Scarlet Witch was your sister?"

"She-is." Pietro stated bluntly with a shrug.

"But, she is against Magneto, she tried to kill him, didn't she?" Laura was confused. Wasn't family suppose to love each other?

"Well-yeah-but-he-started-it-he-put-her-in-an-insane-asylum-when-she-was-just-six-the-only-reason-she's-out-now-is-because-Mystique-went-and-got-her-thank-goodness-I'm-going-to-stop-talking-now." Laura nodded, thinking over what the speedster had said.

"I'll meet you tomorrow, then we'll find your sister."

* * *

In the living room of the Acolytes base, Magneto was dropping his bags and suitcase. It had been a tough week since his daughter had been captured, but her destruction would have to wait a week more. Xavier had suspected him of kidnapping Wanda, and now he would have to lie low for a while. It wasn't too much of a problem. He knew that his holding cells would keep her contained until he could get rid of his nuisence of an offspring.

"Acolytes, in the living room, if you may." His voice was oddly cheerful, despite the anger he felt inside. Instantly, Magneto's minions appeared, alert and ready for anything.

"Where is my daughter, and what is her status?" Magneto asked Remy.

"She's in t'e cell _tu_ put her in, Remy just gave her, her shot." Remy answered in a heartbeat. Erik seemed satisfied with his response.

"Good, good. Now I need one of you to stay here with her, and the rest to come with me. Xavier knows something, so we'll be away for about a week. Pyro, you're staying." There were no complaints, magneto's word was final.

"Yes sir." John's voice was emotionless and cold. It was then that Magneto grabbed Pyro by the neck, and held him against the nearest metal wall. Feet dangling off the ground, trying to find some form of footing, John struggled as Magneto drew in close.

"I hear about you abandoning your duties to me for her, I'll stick you in that cell and have Sabertooth rip both of your bodies to shreds." Magneto's threat left a disturbing image in John's mind, and themaster of metal let John drop.

"Yes sir." John gasped, a red mark around his neck. He coughed and sputtered for air as he leaned against the wall.

"Good, now we'll leave. Do not defy me, Pyro." John hung his head as his boss, friends, and Sabertooth left the metal building, his hands massaging his sore throat. In need of calming, he took out his lighter, and stood up to walk to Wanda's cell. She wasn't drugged, as Remy had said, but she was out of it. Sitting on the ground, arms around legs, and her head on her knees, she stared at nothing, and it creeped the shit out of John.

"Wanda, luv? You 'kay?" John kneeled down by the bars, hoping to wake her of her trance without scaring her, but she remained unresponsive. With a sigh and a shake of the head, John unlocked the chains with a loud click. Wanda broke from her stilllness. Her head shot up, eyes unfocused, and in a moment, she jumped up and tackled John, screaming and fighting.

"LET ME OUT YOU SICK FUCK, LET ME OUT! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU. FUCK!" Tears were falling from her eyes, and her nails were drawing blood as they dug into his skin. Getting over his shock, John overpowered her and tried to hold her still. He sat on her stomach, legs straddling her waist, holding her arms over her head with one hand **(2)**, and keeping her mouth shut with the other** (3)**, John had Wanda left completely motionless, and he could see a small bunch of red dots on her neck. They were from the needles.

"Listen to moi, Wanda. It's John. Oy won't hurt you." John tried to calm her down, but only made her state of mind worse. Kicking and pushing, she managed to scramble away from him. The open door left forgotten, she crouched in the blood stained corner. John couldn't believe his eyes. This was not the Wanda he knew, this wasn't the Scarlet Witch. This was what Magneto had created.

'I need to snap her out of it.' John's mind began to panic. He had an idea in his head, but if it worked, he would be murdered. Collecting his courage, John moved in. He made Wanda stand up by grabbing her arms, and pulling her up. She begged him to leave her alone, but he continued and crashed his mouth onto hers. She gasped in surprise, or terror, and John used that to his advantage and deepened the kiss.

'Wanda would never let me get away with this.' His mind was screaming at him, but John's plan was working. She stopped trying to rip his arms to shreds and soon, gave in. John sighed inwardly, and was about to pull away, when Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his hair, his arms keeping her body close to him. Their tongues danced together in bliss. Both minds were numb to what was happening, or what the consequence would be. After a while, the two mutants were in desperate need of air, and they pulled away.

**_*SLAP__*_**

Wanda seethed as she lowered her hand. How dare he. How dare he take advantage of her like that, like the teenage janitor at the asylum. He tried the same thing, but he didn't get away with it, or that far.

"Wow, luv. You 'ave some arm there." John touched the red mark on his face gingerly. Wanda just glared.

"Don't you dare do that ever again." Her voice was low, deadly, and sexy, in John's opinion. Wanda started walking towards the open door, but John stopped her.

"You can't leave yet." He said simply when she looked at him. He had touched her arm to make her stop, and she flinched. It hurt him to see her so edgy and timid.

"I can and I will. You can't keep me here." She growled at him and ripped her arm from his grasp.

"Ya can't leave without me. Or with that bracelet on you're arm." John said with a smile. Wanda turned to face him, and he held out a small, silver key. The Scarlet Witch felt her knees get week, he was ready to help her escape.

* * *

**(1)**Sorry for making him ooc. I needed someone to remind her of her childhood in the mental hospital.  
**(2)**Very hard to do, by the way**  
(3)**so cliche, I know, couldn't help it, sorry

Okay, what chapter am I on now, anyway, sorry for the delay, i accidentally broke my computer, everything was lost, so sad. Please reveiw, and I'll give you a cookie!


	5. Runaway love

Madness chapter 5

Runaway Love

Okay, fifth chapter. Woot. John craziness, Wanda psychotics, Xietro fluff, Rogue being depressing with lost of angst, truth or dare, and something about a Cajun shish-ka-bob. Fun.

I wish to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, they are truly what has been keeping me going all this time. Thank you. More reviews welcome.

* * *

John tried to unlock the small metal device but with no success. It had been three hours and Wanda was ready to just give up and smash it to pieces, wrist and all, but John wouldn't hear it. He had looked all through the Acolyte's base for the small, silver key, and had almost given up when Wanda found it under her father's mattress. With a roll of the eyes at his simplicity, the two mutants came to realize that maybe, the key was a fake. That maybe, the key would not unlock the bracelet after all. After a huge yelling competition, Wanda finally agreed to let John try one more time.

"Just give me a second." The pyromaniac struggled with the goth girl's arm. Suddenly, they both heard a small snap. The silver key had broke inside of the bracelet. Wanda couldn't believe her luck. She had to get out of the stupid base, now without her powers. She felt her patience shatter inside her.

"Are you serious?" She growled. John winced and inspected the broken piece of worthlessness.

"Crap. Now what?" Wanda ignored him, walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She studied the sharp object, then with a shake of her head, set it down and grabbed the metal meat tenderizer. Shrugging at her choice, Wanda laid her arm on the counter and prepared for the impact. John stared in shock for about a second, before running forward at a speed Pietro would be proud of.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa. What are ya doin', _sheila? _You'll break yer wrist!" John exclaimed. Wanda threw the jagged hammer to the ground with a small scream and started pacing. Each time she past, John flinched, worried about her lashing out at him in anger.

"I want this thing off me NOW, even if it means destroying my whole ARM!" John stared at the once frightening woman with pity. It was true, the bracelet needed to come off. With it, her powers were canceled and she was just another human. That thought was almost enough to make the pyromaniac cry, almost.

"We'll get it off, don't worry, _luv._But right now, Oy think we should head fer a pub tonoight." Wanda stared at the Australian mutant with a look of pure disbelief.

"I don't think now is the best time for a drink." Her voice was pure venom and John's face paled considerably, noticing the mistake his accent had made.

"No, I mean, a motel or something. Magneto will be bound to have Fluffy come to check up on ya." The pyromaniac explained quickly, and pulled out his wallet. The last thing he wanted was for Sabretooth finding them escaping. Magneto's warning past through his mind and he visibly shuddered.

"Oy 'ave about three thousand bucks in 'ere. We should be able to get a room and some food fer a little bit while we loiy low." Wanda stared at the money longer then necessary. They had money, they could get out of there, she would never see her father again. Wanda thought about her brother. Would he have looked for her when she didn't come home? Probably not.

"Do you have a ride, it's a long walk to the next motel." Wanda felt a strange excitment inside her awaken. She almost felt... giddy.

"Yup, follow me." John led them out to the garage. It was cold outside, being December, and Wanda could see her breath in the air. But she was used to the cold. The asylum's cell's were always cold, and the staff were always colder. The two walked along the outside of the base, inside, were about three cars, a jeep, two trucks, and a motorcycle. John headed straight for the bike. It was a bright orange and very noticeable.

"Are you serious? We'll be found in an instant." Wanda hissed. In truth, that didn't bother her. If she didn't have the stupid bracelet on, she could whoop her father's ass. But riding a motorcycle without her control scared her. Of course, John saw through her lie.

"Just hold on toight an you won't fall, I promise." John's voice was calm and soothing, Wanda gave in hesitantly. She climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist, fighting the blush creeping onto her pale skin. The bike came to life with a roar, and Wanda held on tighter. The two of them sped out of the large garage and headed for the nearest motel. Very soon, they found themselves in town, not knowing that they had just missed a very tall and hairy man emerge from the bushes, a mission in mind.

The city lights were beautiful, and the wind rushing past made Wanda feel light headed and free. Without thinking, she laughed and held herself closer to John. The two of them wove through traffic at a legal speed, not wanting to get attention from the cops. Wanda loved every second of it.

A rumble from the clouds above signaled a storm. And moments later, it was pissing buckets of water onto everyone without cover. With the rain came the cold, and Wanda found herself shivering, her good feeling gone. She shivered slightly. Moving closer towards John, she realized that he was warm, very warm. Throwing dignity aside, Wanda moved her hands from his hips, to his stomach. His inner heat radiated off his body, and Wanda used it to fight off the cold, oblivious to the pyromaniac's triumphant grin.

* * *

Remy looked around his new room with little enthusiasm. It clearly belonged to a bratty, punk-wannabe, teenage boy with no taste in style or half-naked girl posters. It sickened the red eyed mutant to no end that the 'cool' thing that year was guys in skinny jeans that looked like _filles, _and wearing eyeliner. What happened to muscle shirts and regular jeans? What happened to posters of half naked women sitting on cars, on teenage boys' walls? What happened to cute girls wearing naughty lingerie? It just wasn't fair.

With a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan, Remy laid back on the bed and moped. Magneto had 'borrowed' the current house a few years ago, and now they were using it again. The family took a six month long vacation every December for the Christmas holidays, and they never knew that total strangers lived in their house while they were gone.

A large crash from the kitchen startled Remy off of the small bed. Grumbling and bruised, Gambit jumped up from the floor and headed out the door (hehe, I rhymed). Downstairs, Magneto was throwing plates at Sabretooth, screaming about incompetence.

"I ASK YOU TO DO ONE THING. WATCH OVER HER. MAKE SURE THAT SHE DOESN'T ESCAPE. AND SHE DOES!" Three more plates, and finally, there were no more plates to throw, and Magneto had calmed down enough to speak in a lower tone of voice.

"Sabretooth, I want you to go out, and not come back, until she is dead. No wait." A look of pure hate and evil appeared on Erik's face. It was the look that made children scream in terror, that made mens' knee's buckle, and that caused women to faint. Remy could only imagine that horrors that were running in that man's head, and he didn't want to.

"Better yet, bring her alive. Pyro too." Magneto turned to Colossus and Gambit. "I need to make an example of what happens when you defy me." Remy shivered involuntarily. Magneto was a scary man when he wanted to be. Remy turned to leave the kitchen, when Magneto cleared his throat.

"Now Gambit, I hope that you would promise me something. Promise me that you will keep your little skunk-haired girlfriend and her X-men friends out of my affairs. I'm sure your father would like you to obey your boss and not interfere with his plans." Extreme hatred coursed through Remy as he thought of Magneto harming his family. And even more anger when he thought about Rogue. With a small bow of his head, Remy retreated to 'his' bedroom, muscles tense with anger and the urge to fight. He could practically feel the smirk on his boss's face. As quickly as he could with looking like he was running away, Remy climbed the stairs. When he reached the second floor of the richly decorated Victorian house, he hurried to enter the room. Slamming the door behind him like a child in a tantrum, Remy glanced around the room, hoping to find one particular object.

_Ah-ha._

A telephone. He needed to call Rogue, get some X-men help. And some flirting could help with his anger.

* * *

Rogue answered the school phone, bored out of her mind. Her roommate, Kitty, had been pranking Jean and Scott with Kurt for the last hour, and she was seconds away from duck taping them both to a wall. If only it would work. For a chance at peace and quiet, the gothic mutant had gone to the library, just as the phone had rang.

"Xavier residence, what ya want?" Rogue drawled boredly.

"Maybe _mon chere_ in Remy's bedroom wit' a big red ribbon." A certain Cajun spoke through the phone. Rogue growled and seriously considered hanging up. But as predicted, she didn't.

"Listen, Gambit. You'd bettah have a good reason ta phone here, or Ah swear, Ah'll come ovah there, sew your mouth shut, an' rip out your tongue through yer throat! Got it?" Rogue's voice rose in volume and several people looked over to her. Most of them grinned or giggled and Rogue flipped them off. She was not in a good mood.

"_D'accord._Maybe we should forget about t'e ribbon." Rogue could hear the Cajun hold back laughter and she growled in frustration.

"What do ya want, Swamp rat? Ah'm not in the mood ta fight." The southern girl surrendered regrettably.

"Honestly, Remy needs some help." Rogue almost dropped the phone. Rogue heard something strange in his voice, something that didn't belong with the perverted, fun-loving thief. Rogue shook her head lightly. It was her perfect opportunity to get him back for kidnapping her.

'_Just deny anythin' he asks._' Rogue told herself.

"Roguey, Remy' really needs your help. My buddy, John. He's in a lot of trouble. Same wi't Wanda. Rogue, they're gonna _mourir_. You're t'e only X-man t'at will listen ta Remy. _S'il vous plaît, __chere_." Rogue sat down with the phone, confusion clear in her mind. Gambit was begging, pleading, for his friend's life. Wanda and John were in danger, and Rogue felt a coldness fill her heart. If what Remy was saying was true, then she could save two lives.

"R-Remy, are ya sure that the Professor couldn't help ya. Ah'm sure that he'd listen to ya. How the hell can Ah help?" Rogue almost choked on her words. She would never had expected a phone call like this from Gambit.

"Rogue, _S'il vous plaît_, meet me at the dock in about half an hour, Remy's promises to explain everything." The line went dead and Rogue realized that Remy had hung up on her. Numbly, the teenage girl hung up the phone and walked to her room. Could she trust Remy? He did kidnap her, and tried to kill her, maybe. And he was an Acolyte. He shouldn't be trusted, he was the enemy.

Rogue sighed as she reached her room. She was not in the mood for any of this, why couldn't she just go to sleep? Grumbling, she crashed onto her bed and let out a small '_oof'._

"Like, what's your problem?" Kitty asked while applying a large amount of make-up to her face. Rogue faintly remembered her gushing about her date with Lance.

_Lance._ He and Kitty were dating. Not only dating, but in love. They were suppose to be sworn enemy's, but they loved each other. Rogue sat up on her bed, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Kitty and Lance were the perfect example of her situation. Deep down, she really cared about the Cajun (not that she'd ever _willingly_ admit it) and she trusted him.

"Oh ma Gawd. Kitty, Ah need ya to distract Logan. I need to get to the docks." She thanked every being in the world that her voice wasn't shaking. Kitty just stared at her for a few minutes before getting her evil, demented, cold blooded Barbie Stare. The stare that made Rogue shudder every time it was used.

"This is, like, about Gambit. Like, isn't it?" By her tone, Rogue knew that Kitty didn't need to ask. She knew full well already. With a groan, Rogue leaped off of her bed and kneeled before Kitty's. Her eyes begging.

"Please Kitty, this is seriously a mattah of live or death." An idea suddenly formed in the southerner's mind. "You an' Lance can come with meh, Ah think that we'll need some more help. Please, Kitty, this is about Remy's friend John." Kitty blinked once and then gasped.

"Like, wait a minute. Lance was just saying how Wanda had disappeared. They were, like, hiring Laura to, like, track her down. Oh my God, what if they, like, _eloped?_" Kitty squealed at the thought and Rogue was forced to cover her ears. How could such a horrible noise come from suck a small girl?

"Kitty, Ah highly doubt that they eloped. Wanda probably just took Pyro as hostage. But now Ah need your help. Please, come with me ta meet Remy." Kitty looked at Rogue and gave in.

"Like, fine. Who am I to mess with true love." Kitty leaned back and batted her eyes, a sappy smile on her face. Rogue sneered at her best friend.

"Come on, we need ta get ta the docks, Remy'll be waiten for us." Kitty nodded and phased her and Rogue through the floor and outside of the building. Still holding hands, the two of them booked it for the street, phasing through the giant wall and ran the short distance to the harbor.

Twenty minutes later, the two X-men were standing on the dock, both wishing that they had brought a jacket. Kitty was talking to Lance, canceling their date, and Rogue was bouncing from one foot to the other trying to warm up.

Footsteps could be heard in the distance. A man appeared, decked out in a trench coat and steel boots, Rogue recognized Remy in an instant.

"Remy didn't know you were bringin' t'e _petit femme_ as well, _chere._" Gambit glanced at Kitty for a brief moment, and the valley girl stepped closer to her best friend.

"She can help. Now what's goin' on?" Rogue almost whined and Remy gave her a strange look.

"_D'accord. _So what happened was Magneto kidnaped Wanda so that he could kill her and get it over wit'. But John seems to 'ave a crush on her, an' he an' she escaped an' now Magneto wants ta kill them both. Remy doesn't want his best friend turned into kitty chow, so Remy need's your help to find John an' save em both from Magneto. Got it?" Rogue just stared at the Cajun, inwardly questioning his sanity. Kitty, however, exploded in a fit of giggles, jumping, spinning, and squealing.

"Like, omg, it's just like a _fairytale. _The knight saves the princess from, like, her dungeon. Oh, like, lucky Wanda." She giggled again and Remy winced.

"How do ya _deal _wi't dis? It's _madness_!" (AN/ no.... THIS IS SPARTAAA!!!)

"Tell meh about it. Kitty, shut up. Now Remy, do ya even know where theh are? John an' Wanda could be in California for all we know."

"Well, I know dat John took ma other bike. He can't 'ave gotten far, maybe into the next town. Remy guesses t'at Roguey will have to come wi't me on ma motorcyle." With a slick smile, Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue's shoulders. She gave him a cold look.

"Remove it beforeh Ah decide ta make Cajun shish-kab-bobs out of two things that ya find very dear." She growled and Remy jumped away, glancing down for a second.

"Kitty, ya can borrow Lance's car, can't ya?" Rogue didn't know why she was so inclined to help the Cajun. Nor did she know why he wanted her help. But she did know that it felt _right, _like she was suppose to join a theif and a chicago ditz to save a pyromaniac and a mental chick.

"I, like, think so. So what, are we like, just going to drive around, looking for, like, signs of the two of them?" Kitty asked, Rogue shrugged and Remy nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." Kitty giggled.

* * *

_Earlier that day, the brotherhood Base_

Pietro sped around the house, making at least a little bit cleaner, hoping to impress Laura. He wanted to know more about her, and be close to her, and not in the normal way for him. This time, it wasn't going to be a one night stand. Unfortunately, the other Brotherhood boys had noticed the speedster's strange behavior. Most of them had figured out what caused it, and were ready to use that to their advantage.

"There's a giant stain on my ceiling." Lance hollered from the living room. Pietro's eyes widened and he ran into the other boy's room, a sponge and Windex in hand.

"Yo, why would that chick go into you're room anyway? And why would he want to _clean_ your ceiling?" Todd scratched his head, puzzled at Lance's antics. The brown haired boy stopped laughing and just stared at his friend's stupidity.

"Why should I care. All that matters, is that _he _is cleaning my room, or at least he will be when he sees the mess. This girl is the best thing that has ever happened to that boy, and they've only known each other for five minutes." Lance laughed again, and Blob joined in, a humongous sandwich in his possession. A silver blur ran across the room, and stopped in front of Lance. Pietro materialized before their eyes.

"I-hope-that-you-plan-to-clean-these-because-I-do-not-have-enough-time-on-my-hands-the-bathroom-still-has-to-be-sterilized-from-Toad's-monthly-bath-Do-you-have-any-idea-how-much-slime-is-in-that-drain-I-don't-want-Laura-coming-into-this-house-and-thinking-that-we're-all-slobs-please-get-at-least-some-dignity-at-least-when-Wanda-was-here-"

Pietro stopped mid sentence, and dropped Lance's shoes. Thinking about his sister was too painful, like when a man tries to open the door then remembers that his hands had been blown off. Too painful. Pietro could feel tears welling up in his eyes and fought them back. He had to have hope. They will find Wanda, and then their father would pay. Anger filled the speedy mutant, and he lashed out at the nearest wall, creating another hole, the five others caused by Wanda throwing Toad out of her room.

"Crap-now-I-have-to-patch-up-those-holes-and-I-really-don't-have-the-time" Pietro whined again and hurried out the door. Lance and Freddy looked at each other before bursting into giggles again.

"Oh man, this is just too funny." Lance laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

For the first time in a very long time, the doorbell rang. Pietro found himself frozen in place, and Lance walked over to the door and looked through the eye hole. On the other side of the door was a girl. She was shorter, and darkly tan. She wore no make-up, and her hair was plain. Thinking that it was just a girl looking for her lost pet or something, Lance opened the door with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you looking for something, little girl?" Lance asked sweetly. The 'little girl' snarled at him and kicked the door open wider, knocking the wind out of Lance as he got hit by the impact.

"I'm looking for Pietro. Xavier said that he lived around here, and his scent is everywhere in this house." Her voice was higher then most girls Lance knew, and she was strong.

"You must be Laura." He wheezed. She nodded curtly and entered the house. Lance shut the door behind her and rubbed his now bruised arm.

"Rude little bitch." He muttered under his breathe. Laura looked at him and in a moment had his throat in her grasp. Lance found himself in the air, his airway blocked.

"Watch what you say you little _fuck_." She warned scathingly and dropped him on the ground and headed for the living room. There, Pietro was standing still. She inspected his appearance carefully.

He was taller then her, a lot taller, but not as muscled as the boys at the institute were. He was more..._ lean_, skinny. His eyes were a piercing blue and almost sparkled, somehow complementing his oddly silver hair and pale skin. Laura suddenly found herself looking very plain, too plain, boring. She lowered her gaze to the ground, ashamed to look at him. She was curious about him. With a small sniff, she caught his scent. It was a delightful combination of deodorant spray, honey, and something old and homely like an old barn (AN/ Best smell in the world.) it comforted her.

"-ld are you?" Pietro's voice shook her from her thoughts. Embarrassed about not listening, Laura blushed slightly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." She didn't raise her head, feeling content to stare at the dusty, grimy floor.

"I asked how old are you, cause you look about thirteen, but I heard your language in the hall." Pietro joked lightly, speaking slower to help her understand what he was saying.

"I'm not thirteen, I'm fourteen. And I don't think that my language is of any business to you."

'_Good.'_ she thought to herself._ 'Finally something familiar, anger. You can't get distracted.'_ She stood straighter, hoping to look more mature.

"Oh, well, okay. So, when are we going to, um, do it. The tracking I mean." Pietro slapped himself inwardly. She was way too young for him to even be interested, but he was. Wolverine was so going to kill him.

"Do you have something of hers that I can use, something that she used every day. All of your scents are mixing together. I need something that only she has been around." Laura explained to the Brotherhood, almost glad to help them. Pietro started to pace, thinking. after about thirteen seconds, he stopped.

"You can step into her room. Only she and sometimes I ever go in there, and she has a bunch of stuff that she uses. She got way into this Wicca stuff and always buys more things for her spells." Pietro exclaimed as he walked towards the stairs, Laura close behind him. The two of them headed up the stairs together, the rest of the Brotherhood downstairs, laughing at Pietro and the younger mutant.

Laura entered the scarlet sanctuary. On the walls were several band posters and pictures and newspaper clippings. The floor was bare except for a deep, blood red rug in front of a small table covered by a black cloth. On the table were several interesting objects; a double bladed knife, a metal rod, a silver goblet, a very large gold coin, tarot cards, a jar of sand and another of incense sticks, and an incense holder with a little Buddha on it. Laura inhaled the room's sent. Underneath the overpowering stench of incense, was a very clear smell. Honey, lemon, and sea water. It was Wanda's sent. Laura sent to work looking for the object with the most of her sent and the least amount of incense. After five minutes, she had settled on the double sided knife. When it was held close, Laura could sense the magic and purity on it. The blade had never drawn blood, and for Wanda's sake, Laura would make sure that it never will while in her care. She turned to look at the silver speedster.

"Well, I have the object." She showed the small dagger. " And I think that I can find her, do you have any idea where she'd be?" She stepped closer, drawn to his scent, he wasn't like the other boys that she knew.

Pietro's face darkened. He knew exactly where his sister would be.

"My father's."

* * *

Wanda looked around the dingy motel room. There was one bed, a colour tv, a shower, and a closet. It was a total dump, but better then nothing. John was up front, asking for room service, which Wanda was pretty sure didn't exist in the building. She exhaled loudly, sat on the lumpy, moldy bed, and looked around. The walls were an ugly yellow, and were badly stained brown in several areas. A mouse hole was in one corner, and a dead cockroach in an other. Wanda sneered in distaste.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and John entered the room smiling.

"Well, there's no room service, and it's too late for pizza. Wonna watch a movie?" John crashed onto the bed, making Wanda jump. The scarlet clad teenager rolled her eyes.

"Sure, just don't pick anything stupid."

"Yes ma'm." John saluted and searched the small cabinet under the tv. There were about seventy different VHS's, all of them looking old and well worn.

"Um, The Labyrinth?" He held up the movie case and Wanda sneered.

"David Bowe in tights, no thank you." John shrugged and threw the video behind him. It bounced off the wall with a loud clang.

"The Blair Witch Project?"

"Too amateur." John threw the second movie behind him too.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Too Gothic." It too was thrown to the wall. After about half an hour, a humongus pile of videos were by the wall, and the two mutants were still searching.

"Mr. Deeds?"

"Seen it too many times." Wanda said, not looking up from her spot on the bed. She was laying on her back, her arms and legs spread wide, looking at the ceiling.

"Um, How The Grinch Stole Christmas?" John read the title and cackled.

"Cartoon or the one with the guy?"

"Cartoon." Wanda sat up in a flash, a wide grin on her face. That was her favorite movie of all time.

"Yes. Put it in. We're watching it, now." Her eyes were bright, and she laughed. John stared at her as though she was crazy. He had never heard a sound like that come from the Scarlet Witch. It was almost too light and happy to belong to her. John's smile widened and he started to laugh too. he pushed the movie into it's player and jumped onto the bed. The two of them moved around, trying to get comfortable. When the movie actually started, Wanda was at the foot of the bed, lying on her stomach, pillow under her arms, and John was resting his head against the wall, sitting at the head of the bed.

"_The Grinch hated Christmas the whole Christmas season. But please don't ask why no one quite knows the reason." _That one line alone made the two mutants burst out laughing, one thought in mind.

"Oh my God. Could you just imagine my Father playing the Grinch. Fit's him _perfectly_." Wanda giggled, and John cackled again.

"My Gawd, _sheila._He'd make a perfect Grinch. And then with Fluffy as the poor dog." Again the two laughed. With a loud 'thump' Wanda fell off the crappy little bed, and John laughed harder. With a mock scoff, Wanda pounced from her place on the cold ground and managed to drag John off the other side. The two sat laughing, legs overlapping the others. Wanda stopped laughing and blushed. Standing up, she brushed off unseen dust from her outfit and sat on the bed, legs drawn up to her chest. John stopped to breathe and looked at the Scarlet Witch.

For a long time he just stared as she continued to ignore him. John could see a blush on her cheeks, and a strange warmth overtook him, he knew that he caused her that discomfort.

"Well, _sheila._ Oy think it's your bedtime." John smiled and Wanda stayed emotionless.

"Suite yourself." John shrugged and started to undress. That got Wanda's attention and she freaked.

"Wait a minute, what do you think you're _doing_!" Her eyes were wide and John dropped his pants. He stood on the stained, yellow carpet, hands on hips, wearing Pokemon boxers. A giant grin on his face.

"I'm goin' to bed." He said simply and sat on his side of the mattress. Wanda scooted further away, her blush growing by the minute. John leaned against the wall and continued to watch the movie, seemingly oblivious to the teenage girl beside him staring dumbly at his body.

The first thing Wanda noticed were the muscles. His chest and abs were gorgeous, stunning. Wanda felt her face grow hotter by the second, but couldn't look away. The only other male body she had ever seen like that was her brother's when he was walking around the kitchen after a shower, he just had a towle around his waist and Wanda had used her powers to take it away (looking away of course) and have him chase it around the house. But this was different, John's body wasn't that of a growing teenager still gaining muscle, his was of a grown man, still lean and in great shape.

The second this she noticed was the scars. Burns, long knife marks, and about four that looked like bullet wounds. They were everywhere, his hands, arms, torso, even neck. Wanda trembled slightly, captivated by the 'rewards' life had given the man before her. John stretched, and Wanda discovered a long-time healed burn/gash running down his ribs. A small gasp escaped her and John looked over. Wanda held her hand to her mouth, and John could see her shaking.

"They don't hurt anymore, _luv._" John said softly, knowing what she was thinking, it was true that his scars look painful and horrible, but that was another part of his life that he had gotten rid of. The scars were about five years old, when he was fifteen, still living in Australia.

Wanda lowered her hand and looked at the burn marks with questioning eyes. Didn't Pyro control fire, hence his name?

"How did you get the burns?" Wanda asked, her voice shanking slightly. John smiled softly.

"When Oy was fifteen, Oy 'ad gotten inta some trouble with drug dealers. They chased me inta an abandoned building, and set it on foiya. Oy got burned pretty badly, since Oy din't know about my powers. Only when Oy 'ad fallen onto some burning wood, givin' moyself this little beaut," He motioned to the giant burn on his side. " Did Oy save moyself. Oy accidentally killed the drug dealers, and Oy ran ta catch the next plane outta there." Wanda could see tears in his eyes dispite the smile on his lips. He was hurt inside, and Wanda only knew one way that would help.

Swallowing her pride, Wanda leaned forward and hugged the pyromaniac. He wrapped his arms around her waist in surprise and felt his heart lighten. Even if they had to leave America, he knew that everything was goin' to be okay.

* * *

OMG, finally! It took me forever, I had major writing block, so you guys better appreciate this. For the next chapter, I'm not gonna update until I get five more reviews, seriously.


	6. Unwanted Discoveries

Madness Chapter Six

Unwanted Discoveries

Okay, Chapter Six. A very very short chapter, because I just want to show what happens with John and Wanda. I promise that from now on, I will work five hours a night on any story that needs finishing, no more waiting and waiting for updates, unless i don't get enough reviews. Then you have to wait. HAHAHA.

insane Jonda, only that in this chapter because I want to really drag this on.

Oh and I'm thinking about writing another Jonda when this one's finished. Would anyone be interested in a Titanic themed jonda/Romy/Kiotr fanfic?

* * *

Wanda woke up to the sun shining through a window like always. But something was different. Her once comfortable bed was now scratchy, lumpy, and smelled weird, and she couldn't remember ever waking so warm and comfortable. Like tons of blankets were surrounding her, or like she was at a campfire in the summer.

'_Wait a minute. Fire. Pyro. John._' Wanda's train of thought woke her up completely. She sat up quickly and an arm dropped from her shoulders to her waist. Her 'pillow' was the chest of a man. A man with fire orange hair, and burn marks on his body.

Fear and surprise clutched Wanda's mind. She was in her underwear and a unfamiliar black shirt. She was just sleeping on a man with no shirt or pants, just boxers. Wanda jumped away from John as quickly as she could, resulting in falling off the bed, bringing the sheets with her. Anger and fear coursed through her and she felt her power rise inside, trying to get out. Wanda stared at the metal bracelet. It needed to be destroyed.

Wanda took a deep breath and concentrated on forgetting her dilemma. She could feel the power rise, and the bracelet try to cancel out her mutation. Wanda trembled as the two forces struggled for control. With a cry, Wanda channeled all the energy to the small metal device.

The lights flickered, blue 'hexes' exploded in the air, and the bracelet shattered. Wanda gasped at a sharp pain in her wrist and felt strong arms around her. John had awoke in the middle of the whole struggle and could only watch as Wanda lost control of her powers and metal fragments impaled her skin.

Wanda breathed deeply as she calmed herself down. John could feel her trembling and he regrettably let go of the Scarlet Witch, and inspected the damage the bracelet had done.

Her wrist was too bloody to know what just how bad she was hurt, but John could clearly see the rips in the shirt he had lent her, and the scratches on her face and arms. But she would be fine.

"I don-don't think that my wrist is broken." Wanda said softly, a wide smile on her face. She had her powers back, and immediately put them to use. A blue aura surrounded her as all the metal fragments left her body and before John's eyes her minor wounds healed. Three larger ones on her wrist stayed as they were, and John noticed how exhausted Wanda looked.

"C'mon, the bathroom has a tub, you can wash away the blood." John helped Wanda up and noticed immediately how she leaned against him. Without a second thought, he wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her stand. Together they made their way to the bathroom. Once through the door, Wanda dropped down on the toilet seat (lid down) and cradled her wrist. She grimaced in pain and disgust as she noticed all the blood. John got the tub ready, filling it with hot to warm water. Wanda looked at John and blushed.

"Do ya wont a full bath, or just soak yer wrist?" John asked. Wanda looked at the water.

"I'll just soak." Wanda stood up carefully and walked over to the bathtub. She knew that she had overdone it with the healing, but she had wanted to make sure that her powers were really back. Sitting down beside John, Wanda plunged her hand, wrist and forearm into the hot water, biting back a cry as the hot water washed away the dried blood. John looked at her in worry. In truth, he admired the Scarlet Witch. Her temper and attitude were too hot for words, and she was dangerous like a wild fire.

'_boss's daughter, Allerdyce. That sheila's off limits._' John scolded himself. But what if she wasn't the boss's? She'd be free then, and although she couldn't change her father, John could change his boss. With just that thought, John's chest became lighter, and he felt that he had a new mission. Save Wanda from her father, and make her fall for him.

In no time the water turned a murky rust colour and Wanda withdrew her arm. It was still bleeding were the larger fragments had been forced deep into her wrist. A few of them had hit the little blue vein and most of the blood was coming form there.

"Oy'll get a bandage." John jumped up and looked through the cabinets, but Wanda didn't hear him. She felt her energy flowing back and knew that she was alright. With a grunt, she stood up and walked out to the bed, ready for some morning cartoons. John looked up from his search and frowned at the Scarlet Witch.

"Oy don't think so, luv. Your arm needs bandaging." John said, holding a roll of cloth. Wanda ignored him and continued to watch cartoons. John crossed his arms and tsk'd, an evil smile on his face. During the night, he had discovered a very interesting fact about the seemingly untouchable Scarlet Witch. She was ticklish. And not in the 'tickle me and I'll just move away slightly', but the 'tickle me and I am completely paralyzed by laughing'**(1)**. Now with that kind of knowledge, John believed himself to be the master of the universe. He had the key to Wanda's downfall.

Quietly as a fish**(2)**, John moved around to the best angle of attack. Disregarding his movement, Wanda simply yawned and changed the channel. That is when John pounced. With fingers as quick as Pietro, he tickled her sides. The effect was immediate and she was laughing. John straddled Wanda's waist with his legs and held her hands up above her head, careful to the injured wrist. Struggling with keeping Wanda still and getting the bandage ready, Wanda took the opportunity to flip herself over. Now she was on top, and she repositioned herself so that her legs were straddling_ his_ waist. That way she was able to get revenge. She envisioned John being ticklish, very ticklish. Soon the room erupted in an explosion of laughs and giggles. John knew that he could do only one thing, roll over. So he did, and found himself on top, Wanda's legs still at his waist. (Let us take this moment to remember that Wanda is still in just her panties and John's now ripped, black undershirt, and our buddy John is only wearing his boxers) Neither mutant heard the door open.

Now, this scene would have looked extremely sexual to anybody, and if said anybody had any respect, they would have just backed away and close the door. Unfortunately, this wasn't just anybody. This certain person was a teenage boy with silver hair, and behind him was a fourteen year old girl with an extremely sensitive nose.

"GET-THE-FUCK-OFF-OF-MY-SISTER-YOU-SICK-BASTARD."

* * *

**(1)** That second one is me. I get tickled and I laugh and scream.

**(2)** Chicken Run reference.

All reviews are welcome


	7. What Happened Before

Madness Chapter Seven

What happened before

**I'M ALIVE!!!!So I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. So much homework it's unbelievable, then I got banished from the computer. Here's the next chapter and I think I should tell you that I'm only going to have ten chapters or something in this story. Hope you like this chapter as much as the others. Lot's of Xietro, because there was none in the last chapter, Laura going berserk on some guy, and extra long to make up for taking to long to update.**

**I do not own Forbidden Pizza, for rest of disclaimer, see chapter one.**

* * *

Lance awoke to a gust of wind entering his bedroom, which confused him greatly, since his only window was currently boarded up, from the time when Wanda decided that any other window (or even wall) in the house didn't deserve the creature that was Toad being smashed through it. He soon became very interested in the mystery of the illogical existence of wind in his room. To further investigate Lance decided to open his eyes and immediately regretted doing so, for before him stood Quicksilver.

The speedy mutant was leaning over Lance with an expression of pure annoyance and fury, a large red mark clear on his face. Lance pulled himself deeper into his mattress and pulled his blankets up to his chin, hoping that it could save him.

"Can I help you?" Lance asked timidly. It wasn't everyday you woke up to a murderous looking Pietro.

"yes-yes-you-can-you-can-tell-me-exactly-why-your-girlfriend-is-yelling-at-me-to-wake-you-up-in-the-middle-of-my-beauty-sleep-Kitty-is-outside-right-now-and-wants-to-borrow-your-car-I-already-told-her-that-there-wasn't-a-chance-of-that-happening-and-she-_threw_-her-x-geek-friend's-_shoe_-at-me-I-told-her-you'd-be-right-out-now-you-had-better-get-down-there-before-she-comes-up-here-and-throws-the-other-one-at-me-I-am-in-no-mood-for-this-I-have-to-get-Laura-in-about-three-hours-and-it-takes-me-four-to-look-my-best!" Pietro yelled at his teammate. Lance looked at Pietro for a while before rolling to his side, blocking the speedster from his view. It was too hard to understand a word that Pietro said when he had a lot to say. **(1)**

With a large 'huff', Pietro ripped the blankets from the bed, succeeding in earning a shout of surprise from the young mutant.

"Get-your-ass-down-there-and-talk-to-her-so-that-I-can-get-some-more-sleep!" Pietro bellowed and Lance finally comprehended he words bursting out of the speedsters mouth. In a flash, Lance was running down the stairs in his spider-man boxers. Pietro rolled his eyes and headed downstairs at his own speed. In about a fifth of a second, he was in the kitchen, waiting for Lance to realize what mood his girlfriend was currently in.

"_Oh, hey Kitty, what are you doing here?_" When the shouting match didn't start, Pietro suddenly lost interest and found himself making a small breakfast.

Four cereal bowls, two omelets, and five pan sized pancakes later, Pietro was satisfied and cleaned up after himself, and after Todd, Fred, Lance, and even had the chance to mop the ceiling. With a small yawn, Pietro decided he needed a shower, the ceiling had left some weird white stuff in his hair, and Toad slime was everywhere.

Toad. Pietro couldn't help thinking about the poor, pathetic mutant with the absolutely mental obsession with his sister. Sure it grossed him out to no end that, that creature was 'in love' with Wanda, but he was almost certain that she didn't return any feelings. Toad had been moping ever since Wanda had disappeared, just sitting on the couch, dead to everyone around him. It almost broke Pietro's heart. Unfortunately, all was fair in love and war, and he had his own little love to win over.

"Nobody-use-the-water-I'm-having-a-shower!" Pietro bellowed, and hurried to the very small bathroom that had to be shared between sometimes five people, Wanda, Pietro, Lance, and when she was there, Mystique. By order of the house, Toad and Blob had to use a bathroom at least four blocks away from the house.

The bathroom was an ugly blue. Everything in the small room was blue. The walls, the floor, even the shower.

'_You know if you ask me people like blue too much, I mean there's Mystique and the two x geeks that are_ actually_ blue, and then there's the outfits. I wear blue, Father has the blue cape, that storm woman wears a blackish blue, there's that ice dude, he's blueish, Wanda had blue hexes but she's called the Scarlet Witch. What's with the red anyway, it's not even that nice of a colour._' Pietro ranted in his head as he washed himself, and winced as he remembered Wanda. She was still missing, and he had no idea where his father might be, or if she was even alive.

'_Shut up you idiot you'd know if Wanda was dead, you'd feel it or something. She's probably fine, in fact she probably escaped and Father was the one in trouble, wouldn't doubt it Wanda was tough.'_

"But-not-as-cruel-as-Father-He-would-have-left-her-to-die-in-a-second-if-he-didn't-kill-her-right-off."

'_He wouldn't kill her right off. He'd want her to feel powerless, Dad's a power hog, needs to feel superior._'

"No-he-needed-to-get-rid-of-Wanda-that-was-the-whole-reason-that-he-kidnapped-her."

"Yo, Pietro? Who you talkin' to in there?" Toad knocked on the door and Pietro blushed.

'_Way to go, pal. You just got caught arguing with yourself. Smooth.' _Pietro smacked himself mentally. First sign of insanity, conversations with oneself.

"Toad-just-leave-I-have-too-many-things-to-do-before-Laura-gets-here-to-deal-with-your-crap!" Pietro bellowed and jumped out of the shower to grab a towel.

* * *

Laura panted slightly as she finished her laps. Logan had assigned her a new training routine while he was away. So far, she had done six laps around the whole school, spent two hours in the danger room, and had taken down three trees in the back yard, accidentally. Taking out the 'chore list', as Wolverine had called it, Laura wondered how much more she would have to do?

_'Hey kiddo, while I'm gone, I want you to do some training. Just simple stuff, six laps around the school, and as long as you can handle in the Danger Room, hardest setting. Be back in about a month, and I heard about the missing girl. Be careful around the brotherhood. Don't turn your back on them for a second, especially the fast one. He'll have you on your ass before you can blink, and I don't mean literally. Be good for Chuck for me.' _

Laura replaced the note in her pocket, and headed inside. Looking at her watch, she noticed that it was eight o'clock.

"Crap, need to work on my speed."Laura stopped in her tracks. Just a single word could get him stuck in her head. She would have to meet Pietro again that day. Wolverine said that he was dangerous, well so was she. She wasn't technically _human_. Laura felt the blush appearing on her cheeks as she thought about the speedy mutant. Was it normal to have the same boy on your mind constantly? Was something wrong with her? If she tried really hard, she could still catch his scent on her. A small smile escaped from her control, and soon she found herself absolutely beaming.

"Well, what's gotten into you." Ororo Munroe said as she noticed Laura enter the kitchen. The usual secluded teen was smiling brightly, a blush clear on her face. Upon noticing her company, Laura's smile dropped and she looked down, almost embarrassed.

"Um, Miss Munroe, I was wondering if I could ask a personal question?" Laura trusted Storm more then any other X-man, except for her 'father'. If she wanted to know if there was something wrong with her, she needed to ask somebody, and it would help if that somebody was a girl.

"Personal about me or you?" Storm sat down at the kitchen table, cup of tea in hand, and motioned for Laura to do the same. The younger girl complied and the two of them stared from across the table.

"About me, or regular girls in general. I don't know." Laura took a deep breath and swallowed her pride.

"What does it mean when someone is always on your mind, and when you think about them, you blush or become really happy?" Laura spoke quickly, hoping to get it all out before she lost her nerve. Ororo smiled and leaned back in her chair. She was wondering when this would happen, and most girls _did_ go to her first.

"And who is this 'someone'?" She knew that she was pushing it, but it was something that needed to be known. Storm took a sip from her cup and waited for Laura to answer.

"A boy that I'm helping. I met him yesterday and he is ju-just so... so." Laura trailed off, not knowing how to describe Pietro. He seemed nice and kind, and helpful, and yet, Laura could feel the arrogance and ego radiating from his self. He was confusing to understand, but he felt like a puzzle, one that Laura _had_ to figure out.

Ororo lowered her cup slowly. Laura had gone to the Brotherhood House the other day. She was helping Quicksilver, a boy known for his flirting, find his sister. The other boys were either taken, or, in the words of Tabby, 'undatable'.

Storm looked at Laura, planning on breaking her heart before he could, but logic stopped her. X-23 was created to be better then Wolverine. Her senses her better, and her instincts sharpened. She would have been able to detect a lie easily, even one made with charm, and flirting was always just that. Logan was going to massacre that boy, and her too if he ever found out about what Ororo was going to say.

"Well, I think that you have a crush." When met with a questioning look, Ororo explained further. "It means that you really like that boy, maybe not love, but close." Laura thought about love. She loved her 'mother', and she loved Logan. But Pietro felt different then them.

"Thank you, Miss Munroe." Laura smiled and headed outside. Breakfast in town sounded good.

During the month that Laura had decided to stay at the mansion, Wolverine had thought it necessary that Laura be able to drive her own bike. Now if it was legal or not for a fourteen-year-old girl to be driving something from the god that his Harley Davidson, Logan didn't exactly care. Unfortunately, however, Professor Xavier did, so Laura had to wait for her motorcycle, but she did have a bike, and although it was slower then her when she was running, it drew less attention.

And so on the bike, Laura headed to town in hopes of finding a satisfactory coffee shop.

* * *

Kitty waited outside for Lance while Rogue and Remy stood by the bike parked in the small driveway of the Brotherhood House. The valley girl was not in the mood to wait, John and Wanda needed to be found, and they really needed the car.

"Like, forget this, I'm, like, going inside." Kitty marched into the building, determination clear on her face. Climbing up stairs, Kitty looked for a certain room. She stopped at her destination, Lance's room. Now unfortunately for Kitty, Lance always kept his door locked while he was sleeping. When asked why, he always said something about keeping the wrath of Wanda out. But, Kitty knew that one member of the Brotherhood had every key to every room in the house, and Kitty was used to getting what she wanted.

Walking eight steps down the hall, Kitty arrived at Pietro's door, and let herself in. And there he was, sleeping halfway off his bed, head almost touching the floor. On his bedside table, were at least five different types of sleeping pills, three of them illegal to use on humans.

"Wow". Kitty whispered and stepped lightly to the sleeping figure.

"LIKE, WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" She yelled into his ear, ripping the blankets from the bed. Pietro jumped in the air, screaming in fright, and Kitty had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the laughs emerging from her throat. Finally, after weeks of dealing with Pietro's teasing about her and Lance, Kitty had blackmail. Pietro slept in Hello Kitty boxers.

"What-the-hell-you-crazy-broad!" Pietro shrieked at a glaring Kitty standing over his bed like a mad woman.

"Get. Lance. Now. I, like, need his car." Pietro blinked twice and stood up, grabbing the sheet to hide his little secret.

"Now-I'm-going-to-say-this-slow-so-that-you-can-understand. Get out of my room!" Pietro glared at Kitty, and she glared back, before sinking into the floor. The last thing she saw was the look of pure surprise on Pietro's face.

Finding herself in the kitchen, Kitty marched outside, grabbed Rogue by the sleeve of her shirt, and dragged the untouchable girl inside, leaving a smirking Cajun behind.

"Make that face again and Ah'll rip ya'r vocal cords out." Rogue snarled as she was practically thrown inside the rundown house, and shoved up the stairs. Entering Quicksilver's room, Rogue had to use all of her self control to stop herself from laughing at the particular brand of sleepwear chosen by the speedy mutant.

"Rogue, he, like, wont go and get Lance." Kitty whined to the goth. Said goth looked at the shorter girl, and then looked to the silver haired mutant, eyebrows raised in a mixture of boredom and annoyance.

"Rogue, get your friend out of my room." Pietro yelled, a second before Kitty demanded, "Rogue, like, give me your shoe." One look from the valley girl, and Rogue obeyed without question, and pulled off her loosely tied converse sneaker.

"I-said-get-out-of-" Poor Pietro was cut off by a black converse shoe being chucked at his face. With a large sigh**(2)**, he sped out of the room, and Kitty ventured downstairs, her mission halfway complete.

"Why did you need _my_ shoe?" Rogue asked while sitting on the last step of the stairs, pulling her shoe back on.

"Because mine are, like, new." Kitty shrugged and waited for her boyfriend to come downstairs. About a minute later, a gust of silver wind whooshed past them and entered the kitchen, a half naked Lance behind him.

"Oh hey Kitty, what are you doing here?" Lance asked and Rogue laughed at the spider-man boxers.

"I, like, need your car to save Rogue's friend's friend." Kitty said, with a hint of annoyance.

"There is no way in hell that you guys are gonna drive it." Lance crossed his arms around his chest and Kitty closed her eyes, as though praying for patience.

"Then you, like, come and drive it yourself, be we, like, need the stupid car!" Kitty snapped and Lance looked at her in disbelief.

"I'll go get my keys." Lance looked down and blushed. "And some pants."

* * *

Laura locked up her bike outside of her favorite pizza/coffee shop, _Forbidden Pizza_, and entered the small building. Stranger's faces met her gaze, as was usual, and she made her way to the back of the room, away from the small crowd always found in the small coffee shop.

Every day Laura biked to the small coffee shop, and every day the same people ignored her, which was just fine, they were freaks anyway. Depressed teens with dyed hair and too many piercings. If Laura had it her way, she'd really give them something to be depressed about.

_'Stop it. Logan said no harming humans.'_ Laura snapped to herself and winced at how close she had gotten of returning to old habits. She had to learn not to let her feelings take control.

_'The only flaw in X-23, _its_ emotions.'_ Again, bitter thoughts rushed into her head, and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from snarling. Deciding that something to eat would help her concentrate on anything other then her own thoughts, Laura walked up to the counter, a boy following her.

"You know, you could be the luckiest girl in town tonight, if you think you can handle me." A voice whispered in her ear and Laura had to force down her anger. Turning around, Laura came face to face with the leader of the freaks surrounding her in the dark room. He was about a head taller then her due to the large green spikes that covered his otherwise shaved head, and had too many piercings, all of which, Laura noticed, were fake, and he wore a shirt with an image of a mutant hanging from a tree. He was a mutant hater, like most social rejects of the human population.

The fumes from his overly dyed hair was choking her, and Laura felt the control she had over her emotions slipping dangerously fast. The last thing she needed was to be run out of town by some major mutant haters.

"So, how about you come over to my house, and we stick some metal in somewhere?" The boy lifted Laura's chin, making her look up to his face. Finally, her mental restraints shattered and Laura attacked.

Grabbing the boy by the throat, she hurled him across the room, and he crashed into a table. Several girls screamed in fright and Laura jumped onto the counter for a better view of the threats around her.

Three of the spiky-haired boy's friends tried to charge her. They all wore basically the same thing, skinny jeans, neon coloured shirts, and dyed hair. Laura kicked the first two down, breaking a nose and maybe a jaw. The third wasn't so lucky. Jumping down, Laura pinned him against a wall and unsheathed her claws. Again, the girls screamed, and Laura smiled as she pressed one of her claws against the boy's neck, drawing blood. Laura could feel his fear, and see the panic in his eyes.

But before she could cause any serious damage to the boy held in her grasp, her senses came flooding back. With sudden realization of what she was doing, Laura bolted out of the coffee shop, leaving a group of scared and confused teens behind her.

'_can't stop. Can't stop. Oh gawd, what did I do?'_ Laura thought to herself as she ran down the street and headed to the park. All the work Logan and Professor Xavier did to help her control herself was gone, she was dangerous again.

_'not again.I've always been dangerous. I've killed people.'_ Laura finally stopped. She stood alone in the woods of the park. With a shudder, Laura fell to her knees and tried to calm down.

"It's-not-your-fault-you-know-I-was-about-to-beat-that-guy's-ass-too-Nobody-should-treat-you-like-that." A familiar sent filled the air as a certain boy appeared from the shadowed trail. Pietro had seen the whole thing, the wannabe punk and his moves on Laura. It didnt feel right to watch someone do that to her, like he had no right.

Wiping her eyes quickly, Laura hoped that he didn't see her about to break down. As she looked away, Pietro stepped forward and sat down beside the young teen. She tensed when his shoulder brushed against hers, and he gave her space.

"You should lay low for a while, I noticed the chick behind the counter reach for the phone, might have called the cops." Purposely slowing his speech down so that Laura could understand, Pietro rested his hand on her knee, hoping to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"It's okay, I'll just go back to th-" A foreign voice in her head cut off her sentence._** '****Don't go to the mansion. I know about the pizza place. It's okay. Stay with the Brotherhood for tonight. Don't worry, Pietro'll take care of it." **_Professor Xavier's voice rang through her head. He knew about her outburst, but wasn't angry about it. That was good. Looking over to Pietro, she noticed that he was starring into nothing.

_'The professor must be asking if I can stay with him.'_ Laura thought to herself and suddenly, her anger flared up again. She could take care of herself, she didn't _need_ someone to take her in like some drug addicts daughter! She could stay in the park over the night, no problem there. Even if it got cold after dark, that would never bother her.

_'What about the cops?'_

Fuck the cops. She could smell them from a mile away, and anyway, she would be long out of their reach before they even came close to her.

With a growl, Laura stood up and brushed off the invisible dirt off of her pants. She didn't need people's help. Even the thought was insulting.

"Hey-where-are-you-going?-Hey-hey-hey-wait-a-minute!" Pietro stood up and cut Laura's path off, his hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her back. She snarled at him, certain that he would be like all the others and jump back, staring at her as though she was a wild animal. But he didn't. Instead he stood his ground, and almost glared at her.

"Don't-you-try_-that_-with-me-I-live-with-the-queen-of-crazy-and-let-me-tell-you-she-can-snarl." Pietro smirked at his own little comment and smiled widely when he noticed the humor in Laura's eyes. He could tell that she wanted to laugh, but she sobered up quickly.

"I don't want you to take me in. I'm fine on my own." Laura could hear the lie in her voice, and was pretty sure that Pietro could to. She felt better around him, like no matter what she did, he would never judge her. She really needed that.

"listen-just-come-for-tonight-Mystique-has-the-nicest-room-in-the-house-and-she's-not-there-or-at-least-she-wasn't-when-I-left-the-house-and-if-she's-still-there-you-can-always-use-Wanda's-room-Just-don't-say-no." Pietro smiled weakly and Laura and to fight off a blush.

"Fine, but this is only so that I have somewhere to go after we find Wanda." She gave in and Pietro pulled her in for a humongous hug. Grabbing her around her waist, he lifted her into the air and swung her around, letting out an energetic laugh. After a while he let her feet touch ground and did something that could only temporary brain loss could cause. He kissed Laura. Not a big, full out romantic one mind you, but a small and sweet thing that could barley count as a kiss, and so brief that neither were even sure that it really happened.

The experimental clone known as X-23 blinked twice in disbelief before her entire face heated up. Instead of the many predicted responses, mainly anger, Laura stepped away and bowed her head shyly. Pietro laughed in pure relief, and rubbed the back of his neck. He wan't going to get castrated. It was a pure miracle, and something that he would take to his grave. He kissed X-23, Laura, Wolverine's _daughter, _and lived.

"Let's just find your sister."

* * *

**_Now for something different!_**

"Remy, just admit it. You have no aidea where John is." The two Southerners had been arguing for almost the entire trip around town, and it was driving Kitty crazy. She and Rogue sat in the back seat of Lance's jeep, while he and Remy sat up front, Lance driving. Since Remy knew all of the shortcuts around town (such knowledge needed in his line of work), he was stuck navigating, not exactly something he was good at since none of them knew where the pyromaniac was hiding.

"Remy knows where his best friend is, _chere_. Don't _tu_ worry about t'at. We jus' need ta find the burning building." Remy tried to joke but his comment was met with annoyed stared and eye rolls.

"Like, give me that map, Gambit." Kitty snatched the folded, unused paper from Remy's lap and dropped back into her seat.

"Watch were you're grabbin', _petite fille_. Remy smirked, much to Rogue's annoyance, and began to light a ciggarette, much to Lance's annoyment (Kitty was too busy looking at the map).

"Hey man, open the window. I don't need my baby smelling smoke!" Lance snapped at Remy, and Kitty looked up from the old paper.

"Like, thanks Lance!" Kitty smiled and Lance looked back in surprise. "I meant the leather in the car. That smell won't come out easy you know." Rogue laughed with pure mirth at the look at Kitty's appalled face before she went back to the map.

"Do you even know if they stole a car or something?" Lance asked Remy, not happy about driving all around town for two mental patients.

"Eh, John probably stole something sporty. Look for a mustang." Remy let his smoke escape through the open window and leaned back in his seat, getting himself ready for a good sleep

"Good for nothing Cajun."

"Hey, like, Lance. When was this map made? Cause the shoe store's not on here." Kitty asked and shoved the map into Lance's face, completely blocking off his vision of the road.

"NOT WHILE HE"S DRIVING!" Rogue pulled Kitty back and Lance let go of the wheel to fight with the overly large paper that wouldn't stop moving due to the open window.

"Get out of my FACE!" Lance yelled and through the map out the passenger side window, disturbing Remy from his nap.

"Hey, _homme_. Don't mess wi't- _rechercher pour cette voiture!_"**(3)** The jeep had swerved into the other lane during the confusion and was heading for a car wreck. Lance grabbed the wheel and drove into the sidewalk, crashing into a lamppost, the airbags popping out of their hiding spots.

"CRAP!" Lance yelled, beated down his airbag, and ran out to see the damage. He was lucky, but the car wasn't. The lamppost destroyed the front of the car, and Lance fell to his knees. His baby was almost totaled.

* * *

Laura and Pietro made their way down the crowded streets. The shorter girl had nearly given Pietro a heart attack when she had found his sister's sent. It was feint, but she could follow it. After about an hour of walking, the sent had gotten stronger, and Laura noticed something worrying. Blood.

"Pietro, I smell her blood. She's injured." Looking to her left, Pietro could be seen as though he didn't hear her, his face was completely blank, emotionless.

"Are we close?" His voice was weak, and Laura fought over her embarrassment to touch his shoulder.

"Very. Lets go." The two of them ran, Pietro keeping speed with Laura, who ran faster then he would have expected. They soon found themselves at a dingy old motel. Just the sight of the crummy building made Pietro's thoughts go haywire.

'_Oh gawd, one of them must have brought her here. Move it Pietro, they'll rape her! or kill, or- JUST MOVE!" _Pietro complied to his mind and ran bursting through the door that Laura had indicated was Wanda's, and what he saw was pure madness.

One of his father's Acolytes had Wanda on the bed. He was wearing practically _nothing!_ He noticed the blood spots on the floor, and the rips in the black undershirt that Wanda was wearing. Anger filled the speedy mutant and before he could control himself, he found himself bellowing at the red-headed mutant that could control fire.

"GET-THE-FUCK-OFF-OF-MY-SISTER-YOU-SICK-BASTARD."

* * *

yes, I do realize that it gets pretty comical, but I was too tired to care.

**(1)** I have no idea why, but when I think of Pietro, I think of Neil from Class of the Titans. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then shame on you.

**(2)** Imagine him sighing, shoulders drooping, a large, red footprint on his face. That it my vision, and now I share it with you.

**(3)** I don't know if that's the real translation for what I'm trying to say (watch out for that car) but I have a really crappy translation site so it'll have to do.


	8. Hopeless hearts

Okay, another short chapter. Romy on Chapter nine, and some more conflict. Sorry for the late update, but I decide to take February off (birthday month). Hope this makes you all happy!

**Madness Chapter eight**

Wanda stared in pure surprise as she watched her brother attack her savior. Pietro tackled John and together the two of them rolled on the ground, punching and swearing. Still standing by the doorway was a girl Wanda had never met before, but she seemed to know Pietro. She was a great deal shorter then the Scarlet Witch, and Wanda assumed that she was about twelve.

Turning her attention back to the two idiots, Wanda stared in shock as John was pinned down underneath her brother who was screaming and thrashing around.

"KEEP-YOUR-SLIMY-HANDS-OFF-OF-MY-SISTER-I-SWEAR-IF-YOU-HARMED-HER-I'LL-RIP-OUT-YOUR-SPLEEN-WHAT-DID-YOU-DO-TO-HER-YOU-MONSTER-WHEN-I-GET-THROUGH-WITH-YOU-YOU'LL-HAVE-TO-DRINK-YOUR-FOOD-OUT-OF-A-STRAW-THROUGH-YOUR-NOSE-I'LL-" Pietro's rant was cut off when Pyro gave a good punch to his nose. Falling back on his ass, Quicksilver covered his severely bleeding and broken nose, giving John the opportunity to stand up and examine the blood left on his bare chest and boxers **(1)**

"Wot the fucks all this about, mate?" Grabbing the sheet that had fallen to the floor during the brief battle, John tried to wipe off most of the blood from his body. A second look to the silver haired boy on the ground, and Pyro suddenly recognized the face. Without looking twice, John made his way to the other side of the room where Wanda stood, hand over her mouth, expression of pure disbelief on her face.

"Your brother?" John asked Wanda softly. She nodded, not taking her eyes off of her twin. He found her, he was looking for her.

Wanda took a few unsure steps forward before kneeling by her brother and healing his broken nose. When that was finished, she hugged him silently. He responded, forgetting about the blood, by hugging back and smiling softly. The two siblings pulled away and looked at each other, happiness almost clear on Wanda's face.

_**!SLAP!**_ Wanda glared at her brother, a large, red hand print on his cheek.

"I only have two things to say to you. What took you so long and WHY DID YOU ATTACK JOHN. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF YOU KNOW! I'M NOT SOME INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL THAT CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HERSELF! IF I WANTED JOHN AWAY I WOULD HAVE LOCKED HIM IN THE BATHROOM!" Wanda screamed, and an expression of pure shock and slight disgust appeared on his face.

Wanda thought back to what she said, and she blushed heavily, before snarling.

"Forget it, listen, I'm going to get dressed, you two," Wanda pointed to the two boys who were ready to tear each other apart. "Are going to behave like nice little boys, and you," She pointed to Laura, who jumped back slightly at the intimidating figure that was Wanda when annoyed. " You are going to keep them in check. If I hear anything while I'm in there, you'll all be apart of the largest and only human knot. So be _good_!" Wanda sneered and, grabbing her clothes from beside the bed, entered the bathroom and slammed the door.

John and Pietro stared at each other while Laura sat on the bed. To her, it was like the soap operas that Jean, Kitty, and Kurt liked to watch. Finally Pietro decided to break the tension.

"So are you and my sister... um.... you know?" He spoke slowly so that the pyromaniac in front of him could understand, and felt severe hatred towards the man when he smirked.

"Wot's it to ya, speedy. Jealous ya can't get a date?" A flash of anger appeared in Quicksilver's eyes, and John knew that he had hit a nerve. Laura sat back on the bed, not knowing if she should interfere.

"Not jealous, just pitying. It's sad that the only girls you can get are crazy, eh mate?" Pietro slapped himself inside for calling Wanda insane, but his remark seemed to work. Pyro backed away from the speedy mutant, anger and hurt in his eyes. Hurt that only Laura could see was for someone else. A burst of anger flashed through her.

_'The men had that look too. But were they sorry? After they had poked, prodded, and shocked? No, and then they had the nerve to beg for mercy!'_ Laura suddenly felt her heart turn cold for the pyromaniac. He didn't deserve sympathy.

" 'Kay, Oy've only got two things ta say to you. One, yer _not _meh mate, an' two...... think fast." John acted quickly and flicked his lighter open. Before Laura could be surprised (Surprise had already come and gone for Pietro) fire had completely surrounded the two mutants, the bathroom door and bed stayed outside the small circle.

" 'Av ya ever thought that maybe, two crazies should go tegether?" John laughed manically and created a large beast of fire. From what Pietro could see, the creature was some sort of sloth/lion/bear hybrid, its long claws and fangs were hungry for hot flesh, his flesh.

As the fire monster stared and 'teased' Quicksilver, John threw ball after ball of fire. It took skill just to avoid the fire ring, that seemed to continuously move and shift, every so often, scolding his hand or leg. The fire balls and monster was just too much. Finally, after too long of simply pacing, the creature tried to claw Pietro, flame coming too close to the speedster for comfort. John laughed again, and the bathroom door opened, and Wanda appeared in her leather pants and red bra, a look of pure furry on her face.

"I was in there for TWO MINUTES!" She bellowed and for once, Pietro wasn't afraid, for once, something else was more important then fearing Wanda's fury. Making the pyromaniac suffer.

Before Wanda could scream about idiot boys, Pietro had tackled John, landing punch after punch with incredible speed, John's only defense was his forearms, crossed over his face and blocking every hit.

With a cry of rage, Wanda summoned her powers and pulled the two men away from each other, having them levitate in the air. Pietro was still trying to claw his way back to Pyro, who was bruised and bleeding.

"That's IT!!!!!!" Wanda screamed and Laura actually flinched at the terror that was Wanda. Coming back to her senses, Wanda tried to calm down by taking a few deep breaths. "What's wrong with you two?" Wanda sighed, defeated, and retreated back into the bathroom.

* * *

Slamming the wooden door, Wanda flopped herself down on the toilet seat, lid closed of course. The goth was confused. John was effecting her in a way that shouldn't be normal. He had kidnapped her and she felt no anger or hatred, or even slight dislike towards the pyromaniac.

Surrounded by her thoughts, Wanda stayed sitting on the toilet seat, wondering what she really felt towards John.

'_He's funny, but serious. Completely insane but, legally, so am I. He's nice and sweet, but the way he attacked Pietro was-'_ Wanda drifted away from her sentence as a shiver down her back while she thought of the vicious fight that had occurred between the two boys.

A faint flush appeared on the Scarlet Witch's face as she thought about John fighting. Looking by the side of the tub, she noticed his black shirt lying in a heap on the floor.

_'He'll probably want that back.'_ Wanda thought to herself as she fitted her unbelievably tight and restricting top on her body.

* * *

John looked at the silver-haired speedster with distaste and mistrust.

"Oy think you should leave, mate." The Australian muttered to Pietro, earning a full on glare from the younger boy. John ignored him and rubbed and cracked his neck. If someone was going to have that effect on his Wanda, then they shouldn't be around her.

'_Moy Wanda?_' John blushed slightly at the thought. _'Remy always said that if Oy were to fall, Oy'd fall hard.' _John dismissed the thought for the moment and turned his attention to Pietro.

"Why-should-I-leave-I-just-spent-days-looking-for-her-and-I-am-not-going-to-lose-her-again-how-do-I-know-that-you're-not-just-going-to-kidnap-her-again-huh-maybe-she-wants-to-come-back-home-with-me-and-I-know-that-it's-not-the-most-lovely-place-in-the-world-but-it's-better-then-staying-with-one-of-father's-henchmen!" Pietro snarled at John, his face red hot with anger.

Before John could respond, Laura stood up.

"He's right! At this point, if Wanda wanted to stay with Pyro, that could just mean that she's suffering from Stockholm syndrome. Pietro's been searching for his sister ever since she had been missing, and what were you doing? Watching her get starved and tortured? Maybe even laugh as tranquilizer was stabbed into her blood."

Laura seethed as the memories of her demented childhood returned to her, if only for a moment. The younger girl could still smell the drug in the dried spots of blood around the dingy room. Quick as a flash, Pietro stood by Laura's side, glad to finally have someone on his side.

"Admit it, Pyro. Your concern over her is nothing more then what? A way to apologize, or perhaps a small crush brought up on a troubled childhood and some less then ordinary fetish? I'm not the one who should leave Wanda alone, you should. You go now, and she might be able to live without hurt or confusion." Pietro smirked inwardly to himself. He would die before he let some nutcase try to turn her into a fugitive.

"Foin, whatever. I'll leave. But you tell Wanda-" John started but was cut off by Pietro.

"I'll-tell-her-nothing-trust-me-after-a-week-she-wont-want-a-thing-from-you." Pyro nodded, his eyes distant. Head held high, John walked past the two younger mutants, and out the door.

* * *

**(1) **That's for you, Valkyrien. More topless Pyro.\

Okay, chapter eight. FINALLY! More reviews needed, and I know that you wont let me down this time!


	9. Inner Conflicts

**Madness Chapter **

**Inner conflict  
**

**

* * *

**John slammed the door to his motel room with a snarl and enough curses to get himself hanged in any christian school. The pyro was ready to burn the entire building down, if it weren't for the beautiful angel who locked herself in the bathroom.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, BLOODY FUCKING CRAP!" The Australian red head dug his calloused fingers into the palm of his left hand as his right searched for the keys in his pocket. But instead of his keys, he pulled out a worn lighter. John stared at the small object for a minute, thinking of the havoc and chaos that it had caused, and what it could do to the silver haired speedster inside.

Shaking his head to cleanse himself of gory, sinful thoughts, John walked over to the motel's parking lot, found his bike, started the ignition, and rode off, away from the ice princess and her psychotic brother.

'_Wanda. Remember her. She loves you.' _An annoying voice spoke quietly to John, somehow able to be heard over the bike's loud engine as it sped down the almost deserted highway.

"Oy thought she- no. Oy _wanted_ her to to love me." John corrected himself quickly, not wanting even himself to accept his obvious mistake. She never gave him a reason to think that she loved him. That was just all in his head, it must have been. Simply a delusion brought on by his loneliness and her dark beauty. Nothing more.

_"Whose to say that she doesn't? The little prick of a brother? He doesn't control her life, or her heart." _the little voice spoke up again and John felt extreme hatred for it for being right.

"Does it really matter? If I stayed with her, her Dad would _exterminate_ me, and her." John felt that he was winning the argument, but it brought no pleasure, just a dull pain as he remembered the Scarlet Witch.

_"And if you leave, who would protect her? You've seen Quicksilver when they fight, he would never dare to defy his father. Wanda could die, if you're there or not."_

"God Oy need a drink."

* * *

Wanda lifted her head from her hands and listened. Silence. Puzzled, Wanda stood up from her seat on the side of the bathtub and stepped to the door. Suddenly, the sound of an engine started and rumbled from outside the dingy motel. The Scarlet Witch felt ice clutch at her heart as she recognized the motorcycle that had brought her and Pyro away from her father's grasp, and to where she was now.

'_Please. God please don't let him leave.'_ Wanda prayed to herself, telling herself that she was only worried because she felt that she owed him. As she heard the bike leave down the road, Wanda threw herself from the small washroom.

In the bedroom, Pietro and Laura were sitting on the bed, facing her. Both of their expressions were grim. Wanda felt tears brimming her eyes as she ran to the door. Outside, she could see the road and further down, a man on an orange motorcycle was nothing more then an ant-sized speck.

Wanda felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, sadness and grief. For once, she didn't feel like ripping someone's jugular out of their neck, or hexing them into oblivion. For once, she just felt like sitting down, and crying.

"Don't-worry-sis-soon-we'll-be-back-in-Mystique's-house-and-you-can-beat-on-Toad-and-we'll-order-a-pizza-you-like-pizza-remember-and-them-maybe-we-can-go-rob-a-jewelry-store-just-for-you-and-I-mean-who-needs-that-annoying-psychotic-delirious-ass-hole-anyway-not-me-or-you-for-that-matter-just-you-wait-i'll-give-you-a-day-before-you-forget-all-about-_him-"_

_"_Shut up Pietro, please. Not now, okay." Wanda spoke clearly, but there was no edge left in her voice, only a strange numbness remained. She should be angry. At Pietro, at the strange girl he brought, at John, at her father, heck, even the hotel, but she wasn't. She just felt numb.

"If I may, I think that you should be happy that he's gone. He works for Magneto, and he's a lot more horrible then the brotherhood. How do you know that it want all just a trick, huh? The bad don't care." Laura spoke harshly with venom in her voice. Suddenly, Wanda felt the hate return, flooding into her mind. thinking quickly, Wanda set up an emotionless mask, preventing the hatred and almost demonic fury from showing.

"You're right. Both of you. He should mean nothing to me-"

"_But he doesn't."_ a small voice in her head pointed out, and a smile escaped from her control, immediately making her brother show a large grin of relief of his own back at her.

"And I'm not going to let him fool me any longer. You two probably ran here, huh?" Wanda asked the two mutants, not caring for a response. "I'll be home in a few hours, I promise." The Scarlet Witch stepped forward and gave her twin a warm hug, hoping to destroy any thoughts of deceit from his mind. It worked and Pietro hugged back.

"Okay sis. Laura, c'mon, I'll walk you to the mansion." The dark skinned girl blushed slightly and followed the speedy mutant out the door.

Once the door had closed, Wanda felt her powers explode. Everything that wasn't bolted to the ground was thrown across the small room. The two light bulbs of the lamps at each side of the bedsides shattered and small flickers of flame danced on the bedside tables; the worn curtains ripped themselves away from the grimy windows and thrashed on the ground, the fabric ripping itself up; the TV's screen was kicked in by an invisible foot and sparks sizzled in it's back; the videos under the TV stand flew out of their home, smashing through windows and several shot rectangle holes in the bathroom door and the stained ceiling. One case stopped in front of the Scarlet Witch's foot, and the Gothic teen looked down.

'How the Grinch Stole Christmas." Wanda read the title as a dull, almost unnoticeable, throbbing pain appeared in her chest.

'_is this heartbreak?_' Wanda asked herself as she sat on the destroyed bed, her anger calmed. If it was, what did it mean?

"Oh shit." Wanda snarled to herself. After being forced into 'girl talk' with Kitty, she knew what it meant. Without another thought, Wanda ran from the room, and into the parking lot. It was late in the afternoon, and most of the cars were gone, the only vehicles left were a rundown dodge truck, a green bug with several smashed window, and a blue two door car with the keys still in the ignition. Not believing her luck, Wanda bolted over to the blue car and tried to open the driver side door. It was locked.

_"F__ucking idiot."_ She cursed the owner of the car and, momentarily forgetting about her powers, smashed the driver side window with her elbow.

She ignored the man running out of the manager's office as she drove out to the highway, and in the direction she'd last seen the pyromaniac headed.

* * *

Alfred White owned a bar along side the highway, and the majority of his customers were honky tonk rednecks, but that suited him just fine. There were many things in the world that no longer amazed him, many he'd already seen in his seventy seven years. Multi-headed cows, thirty years on a farm shows you a lot; gunfights; car wrecks with only infants or the family dog surviving. All things that he'd seen time and time again, no big deal. But that was all changing due to the young man before him. He came into his bar almost half an hour ago and since then he'd drank more liquor then any _three _customers in one sitting. Vodka, whiskey, rum, the works. One after the other, all down the hatch, and it'd only started to show in his eyes which were quickly turning bloodshot.

"I think that you've had enough there, buddy. How about something that wont give you an early grave?" Alfred said gruffly,

"Not nessississary, mgoofren. I jus wannanotha whiskey. Plesanthakyu." The young boy slurred loudly, not noticing the number of people staring at him or the sound of the pub's door closing.

"Okay, I think you've had enough. Is anybody here that can take you home?" The bartender prodded the pyromaniac's shoulder, hoping to find life in the dull, ice blue eyes.

"He's with me." A woman's voice cut through the dull buzz of the quiet bar customers. Wanda stared in disgust at the state the pyromaniac was in. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and several large bottles of liquor surrounded him. Out of the corner of her eye, Wanda noticed a small table in the corner, away from the other bar guests.

"Hey chubby, you mind helping me getting him over there?" Wanda pointed to the small table and Alfred huffed at being called 'chubby', but complied anyway. The young lady looked dangerous.

Together the bartender and the Scarlet Witch managed to get John to a sitting position on one of the chairs. When they were finished, Wanda ordered two beers for herself, and a ton of water for her friend.

"Whyer- whyer you 'ere? Sheila." John leaned forward and rested his hand over hers. Wanda fought the urge to blush and cleared her throat.

"I was going to ask you the same question. Why did you leave.?"

"Yorb- brothers arite liddle pr-preck." John slurred, and Wanda's beers arrived.

* * *

Rogue and Remy waited in the library of Xavier's mansion. Remy had suggested they spent their time in Rogue's room, but a punch to the shoulder told him that it wasn't going to happen.

"I'm worried 'bout John." Remy exclaimed after minutes of silence. After Lance had crashed his car, the two mutants had made their way to Rogue's home. they reasoned that if Magneto was up to something, they'd hear about it first at the mansion.

"Ah'm worried 'bout Kittah. Y'know, Lance cahres more 'bout his car then her." Rogue almost whined, and it seemed true. After the small crash, the earth shaker and jumped out of the car, and had almost cried when he saw the damage the street light had done to his 'baby'. Sure the car was totaled, but he barely cared when Kitty cut her leg on a piece of broken glass from the windshield. At the moment, the valley girl was down with Beast. The doctor was currently dressing up the deep wound.

"Well, it was a nice car." Remy joked while thoughtfully stroking his goatee. Rogue smacked him upside the head, a laugh escaping from her lips.

* * *

Okay hands up, who forgot about Remy and Rogue?

First one to give me 35 reviews and I'll get another chapter going by next month (maybe earlier)!


	10. Home

**Madness Chapter ten?****  
**

I wish to give super awesome sauce to Allrems and Angelwithdirtythoughts, who were the ONLY ones who admitted the truth!

This is it, THE MOMENT OF TRUTH! (and maybe she wont slap him this time!) oh, and also the last chapter... PLEASE DON'T HIT MEEE! (runs for cover behind a Pyro cardboard standee) I promise I'll make it good...

**A really long, detailed, and horribly cruel chapter for my wonderful 38 reviews! Warning Mutiple Character DEATH! (kiddies shouldn't read!)**

**Home**

* * *

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously as a large figure scanned the destroyed motel room. The floor reeked of burnt carpet, scorch marks criss-crossing in random patterns under the strange man's feet, and dried droplets of blood covered a small area of one of the room's four corners.

Victor Creed sniffed the air deeply before a look of hunger crossed his face. He could smell the metal man's daughter and the sonofabitch who had, in Gambit terms, 'singed his whiskers'. A low growl erupted from the hairy man's throat as he quickly caught the direction of the two runaway mutants and Magneto's instructions rang clear in his mind.

_'Capture the traitor and the daughter, don't harm unless necessary, and don't draw attention to yourself.'_

Breathing deeply to fully absorb the sent of the two teens, Sabretooth caught something else, a second and third person, recently gone. The hairy mutant could clearly detect the scent of Pietro, the twin brother, but the second scent confused him. It was definitely a woman, without a doubt. But she smelled similar to Wolverine, like a sibling, or a lover. Maybe the skank mated with the stubby pain-in-the-ass?

Victor shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts, they disgusted him to no end, and continued on his search. Exiting the small, rundown building, Sabretooth sighed contently as the night air rushed past his body, and old feelings returned to him, the strongest of all was the thrill of the hunt. Sabretooth grinned as he ran down the highway.

* * *

Wanda grimaced as another shot of tequila slid down her throat and left a burning sensation in it's wake. It had been at least three hours since she entered the small town bar in search of the orange haired pyromaniac with intent of throwing him in her stolen car and driving off to who knows where, but her original quest was long forgotten in her drunken state. The two teens were laughing like idiots in the nearly empty bar, and for the first time in a long time, Wanda felt _right_, and happy, and she didn't think it was because of the booze.

"You know John, I think I'm glad Father kidnapped me, I mean, if he didn't, I don't think we wouldn't be here now." Wanda smiled, fully surprised at the clarity of her speech. John, however, wasn't having the same luck.

"Mmetwo, Wenda. NoIthin-think itzz toim fer an-anofer drink. Fer cheers, matey." John slurred and raised his glass accidentally knocking over three empty beer bottles from the table. They landed on the floor with a '_chink'_ and a crash as two broke. The two mutants burst into fits of laughter, and John's toast was left forgotten.

Wanda stared across the small wooden table at the boy in front of her.

_'No, not boy. John's a man.'_A blush appeared on the scarlet clad girl's face as she thought of fire obsessed bo-man who, just twenty four hours ago, had slept next to her in nothing but boxers. Wanda, in her inebriated state, could still clearly remember the muscle tone hidden under the black wife beater, and the dark witch's blush grew. The Scarlet Witch looked up and saw ice blue eyes, far closer then before. John's face was too close, and Wanda knew that if she moved her head slightly to the right... It didn't matter, John moved and his lips came crashing down on hers.

Her heartbeat was too fast, and her movements were jerky and rough, but it didn't seem that John minded as she kissed him back, but it didn't last long as the bar door crashed off its hinges, revealing a dark, large, hairy man in the doorway.

"Ohs- hic- shoit."

* * *

Her head hurt, that was the first thing she knew instantly. The second was that she was bound and gagged in a small, white room, and the third was that she was bleeding from her head, and that someone was beside her and in the same situation. Beyond that she had no clue about anything around her and fear and panic clouded her mind.

_"I'm back-back in the asylu- no wait, Father has me, John. He-he-he tricked me, he was working for Father the whole time. I'm going to die."_

"Fuck." Wanda sneered and tried to control her breathing, panicking wouldn't help her now. She struggled against the rough fabric that kept her hands from moving.

"_I can't use my powers!" _Wanda screamed to herself, but it was true. Her mutation was based on movement of her fingers, hence her name, Scarlet _Witch_. The asylum knew that, and took the necessary precautions. Her father had been the one to inform them. Wanda no longer wondered who held her captive.

A groan behind her made Wanda's heart stop. Craning her neck as far as she could, Wanda saw John in a similar position. His right cheek bone was bruised badly, and his nose was bleeding, red liquid running down to the duct tape covering his mouth.

The rational and logical side of Wanda's brain was overthrown by panic and a raging hangover, as she tried desperately to rid herself from the mental torture device the clung to her torso. A fear of immobility had formed in Wanda because of the straight jacket.

_John, oh god. If Father caught us-" _Wanda didn't want to finish that thought. If her father had caught them, then they were in for a lot of pain.

Gruff laughter made Wanda's heart stop, someone was watching her. Whipping her head around, Wanda could see a familiar figure, a large, hairy man. Sabretooth, one of her father's henchmen.

"Good to see you awake. That's gonna make this _much_ more fun." The large man growled and stepped slowly towards the young girl. Wanda trembled and tried to kick herself away from her tormentor, her boots slipping on the white tiled floor beneath her. Sabretooth ignored her struggling and grabbed her neck, his claws piercing skin. Wanda had trouble breathing as she felt droplets of blood run down her neck.

The large hairy man smirked and slammed the scarlet witch against the nearest wall, her head making a loud crack against the hard surface. Wanda felt her vision blur and something wet spread at the back of her skull. She could hear her tormentor purr as he lifted her off the ground by her neck and Wanda's air supply was completely cut off. Magneto's henchman pounded his fist into the dark girl's somach and she tried to double over, resulting in her pushing her neck against his hand and claws, blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth and her vision blurred again as Sabretooth's face neared hers. Red spots danced before her eyes and she thought that she could hear screaming, then she was falling.

John watched in horror as Wanda was thrown against the concrete wall and struggled harder against his bonds. His hangover was gone (one of the few perks of being a constant drinker) but that didn't help his thinking as he watched the man he once called Fluffy punch his fist into the Scarlet Witch's gut. She coughed up blood and John bellowed. He somehow managed to get himself to his feet and he ran to the large, hairy man, slamming his shoulder into Sabretooth's side.

Victor Creed was knocked back a few steps and John found his opening. Bringing his leg up, Pyro's foot connected painfully to the fluffy mutants groin and both men fell back. John grimaced in agony as he felt a small, rectangular object jab him in the thigh.

_"Moy Loighter!"_ The Australian grunted in frustration as he tried to wiggle his finger into his pocket. "_Fluffy fergot 'bout moy loighter."_ John almost smiled to himself, and quickly looked over to the currently fallen threat. Sabretooth was curled up on his side, clutching his 'jewels' and blinking back tears of pain. John knew that he would have to hurry, once Fluffy felt better, he would want revenge. His finger wrapped around the small plastic fire maker, and John ripped his hand from his pocket, making the lighter go flying.

John prayed for the tiniest bit of luck, but received none. Not even a spark from the lighter. John struggled to recapture his only weapon, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his back. Sabretooth had recovered, and was digging the heel of his boot in the small of Pyro's back.

"Not so fast." Victor growled and pulled John up by a fist full of hair. With a feral snarl, Sabretooth smashed Pyro's head into the white wall before pulling him back and punching him in the nose. John heard bones break and felt the warm flow of his blood run down his face. Sabretooth roared and slammed his fist into John's jaw, sending him flying to the floor. John heard more bones crack as he landed on his side. Reaching his hand out to try to stand, to get away from the wild mutant, John felt something familiar slide under his fingers. His eyes widened at his luck and John snatched the small red lighter desperately. By the weight, John could tell that his only hope was empty.

_"C'mon, luv. Just a spark."_ The pyromaniac whispered to himself, and his prayers were answered.

John bellowed a war cry as he took control of the small bunch of sparks and created an inferno. He burned away the ropes and tape that bound him, and ignored the burns that the fire had scorched on his body. His movements free, Pyro snarled at Sabretooth as the hairy man tried to rush him. With a simple flick of his wrist, Victor Creed found himself wrapped in fire. It burned his skin and melted his clothing to his body. His hair singed and the smell of burning meat, hair and cloth filled the room along with the smoke. The animal like mutant screamed in agony as he was burned alive. John breathed in the sent of burning meat and his stomach growled loudly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten, and his body's reaction to Sabretooth's smoking figure sickened him.

Pyro knew that Sabretooth wouldn't die, he had the mutation of healing, like Wolverine. John felt the fire bow to his every whim and he smirked at the control. His mutation made him feel like a god.

Once making sure that Victor wouldn't be waking for a while, John turned his attention to Wanda. She was in a straight jacket, and John felt his heart plummet into his stomach when he saw the raw fear in her eyes. She was terrified, and John could suspect why.

Calloused hands worked on buckles and cloth as John tried to sooth the trembling girl. The Scarlet Witch was long forgotten, all that he saw was Wanda, the scared girl who was alone in the world. John finally managed to free Wanda's arms and she clung herself to him before he could finish removing the straight jacket.

"Don't let them hurt me anymore. I just want to go home." Her voice was barely a whisper and John felt his heart break. No one should have to suffer that kind of trauma. Pyro held the Scarlet Witch closer to his chest and stroked her hair. She was trembling.

"Yer okay, luv. Oy'm here, it's over." John murmured into her hair. Wanda listened to his heartbeat, and her breathing came out in shaky breathes. She felt safer with the crazy fire bug. Exhaling deeply, Wanda let herself another moment with John before moving again.

"Not yet." Wanda spoke harshly and stood up. Her legs wobbled and twice she almost fell, but she was determined. Step by step, she made her way to Sabretooth, a dead, cold look in her eyes. She stood next to the burned man's body (already healing) and held up her hand. Her fingers twitched. Sabretooth shot up into the air, and was suspended by Wanda's power.

"Daddy can't save you now." She muttered and closed her fist. Victor snapped out of his unconsciousness and screamed, Wanda bellowed with him as she made him pay for her torture and fear. Scared appeared all over Sabretooth's body as he screamed and writhed in the air and blood flew as bones broke and deep gashes ran all over. The once white room quickly turned blood red. Sabretooth convulsed violently before stopping still, his left foot and several fingers twitching ever so often. Wanda let out a strangled sob as she let the now still man to the floor, tears rolling down her face.

"Wot did ya do, luv?" John asked, not a bit of pity in his voice as he stared at Sabretooth's lifeless body.

"I got rid of his mutation and I made him live through every injury he ever had. I couldn't think of anything better, but he deserved worse." Wanda's voice was hoarse and cracked from screaming. John stood beside her and placed his hand on her waist. He felt the shiver that ran up her spin and she gave a small smile to the red haired man beside her. Wanda felt the dizziness return to her before her knees buckled.

John caught her before she collided with the red floor and carried her off to a corner of the small white room not covered with blood. He was too tired to try to escape at the moment. Sitting down with Wanda laying in his lap, John kissed her temple and followed the girl of his dreams into the darkness. He prayed that Magneto wouldn't find them yet.

* * *

Remy jerked awake to something vibrating in his pocket. Glancing around at his surroundings, Gambit realized that he was still in the Xavier mansion, the library to be precise. Looking down to the weight on his chest and stomach, Remy found it to be Rogue. Apparently, the two of them had fallen asleep on the couch with Rogue resting on his chest. Remy smirked his lady winning smile, and tried to reach the phone in his pocket without waking the untouchable girl.

"Gambit. What?" Remy answered the phone and Rogue shifted on his chest.

"Get to hide out now or don't bother coming back ever. Forget about her now, Gambit." Remy shivered at the cold voice of his boss. If the metal man wanted him back, then that meant that he had found Pyro and his new girlfriend. Crap. Remy considered his second option. Never come back.

_"It's an option. Never go back, stay with Rogue in the mansion."_ Remy shook his head, earning him a moan form the girl on his stomach. Deciding that it wasn't the time for perverted smiles, Remy saved it for later.

_"Mag's told me to ferget 'bout her. But Remy can't. An' Remy need's to save 'is buddy."_ An idea rushed through his head, and Remy prayed that it would work. Untangling himself from his dream girl (an easy task if you're Remy) Gambit kneeled by the small couch and the girl sleeping on it.

_"Remember Magneto's hide out. Remember the way." _Gambit told himself, and he went through the well memorized route in his head. He mentally saw every small detail several times before taking his plan into action. Leaning his face in towards the gothic girl, Remy repositioned her head, and he kissed her. Remy felt the familiar pain of Rogue's mutation as it absorbed his life, memories and knowledge included. Pulling back quickly, Gambit sat on the library floor, trying to get over his dizziness and nausea. It hurt, and it probably always will, but it would always be worth it.

_"Je pense que je suis en amour avec toi"_

* * *

Pietro and Laura made their way to Xavier's mansion. Neither of them spoke for the longest time, both not sure of what to say. Finally, Pietro spoke up.

"You-think-that-Pyro's-a-nasty-sonofabitch-too-right-cause-I-really-don't-think-that-he-should-have-any-thing-to-do-with-Wanda-I'm-not-being-too-protective-of-her-am-I-It's-just-that-she-was-never-in-my-life-and-I-need-to-make-up-for-leaving-her-behind-It-wasn't-my-idea-you-know." Pietro stopped walking and Laura followed suite.

"I know, Pie. You've told me the story. But, what if you're right, and he doesn't care about your sister. She's really powerful, isn't she? What if he was just working for your Father." Laura was confused. She thought that mother's were were the ones to abandon and hurt their children (like hers had done), and that father's would try to protect the child. But according to Pietro, his father had left his only daughter to the care of cruel, heartless people.

"Father wants Pyro dead. I think... I think that I was wrong." Laura didn't pay attention to the silver haired boy's realization. Sniffing the air cautiously, Laura picked up the sent of something coming their way, something harmful. Wolverine's clone turned quickly and unsheathed her claws. Her ears picked up strange sounds and Laura's stance deepened. She was ready to attack.

"Don't start with me, insolent child." A voice, cold and uncaring, cut through the night air, and Laura found herself being pressed to the ground. She couldn't move. Her breath came out in short huffs as panic tried to control her. Following the extensive training brought on by her 'father', Laura quickly calmed herself. She knew that panic wouldn't help her.

_'Magneto...'_ Laura snarled in her mind, not being able to open her mouth. Logan had explained what power the metal controlling mutant had over the both of them.

"Let her go!" Pietro's panic filled voice settled her mind and she drew her attention from the still hidden man. The speeding mutant had stood in front of her vision, his fists raised. Cold laughter surrounded the two teens at Pietro's actions and Magneto showed himself.

"Don't kid yourself, Pietro. I am your father, and you will not defy me." Pietro clenched his jaw shut as he listened to the truth of his father's words. The speedy mutant had never gone against his father's word... but Wanda was his sister, and she was, amazingly, by far more important then the metal using mutant.

Pietro shut his eyes, willing himself courage. His sister meant more to him then his father, and his sister was in danger because of his father's unwavering hate.

"No." It was barely a whisper, but Laura heard it, and she smirked despite the danger the small little word would bring. Pietro looked back to the dark skinned teen and his eyes harden. A second later, he was gone.

Pietro sped up to his father and raised his fist. His knuckles collided with the older man's metal covered stomach, and Pietro felt his bones break, but he paid them no attention, he would heal quickly. Quickly pivoting on his heel, Quicksilver swung his other foot up, smashing that heel into his father's jaw. His breath hitched up in his throat, that was the move Wanda had taught him. Pushing back his feelings, Pietro continued to attack his father. Punches, kicks and elbows smashed into Magneto until he was coughing up blood. Pietro stopped in front of his father.

"All-my-life-I've-been-trying-to-gain-your-attention-your-approval-but-you-always-had-Wanda-in-mind-Every-thing-you-ever-did-you-said-was-for-her-but-it-was-always-just-for-you-you've-hurt-her-in-more-ways-then-anyone-will-ever-know-and-I-can't-let-you-do-more-I-HATE-YOU-I-hate-everything-you-are-and-" Quicksilver was cut off by Magneto back handing him. Pietro fell back to the ground and his father loomed over him. With an evil smirk, he placed his foot over his son's throat and stepped down. Pietro couldn't breath. The silver haired teenager clawed at his father's foot, desperate for air, when it happened. Two metal claws sliced into Erik Lehnsherr's back and through his stomach. Blood splattered and poured down to the cement ground and over Pietro. Magneto looked back to the dark skinned girl behind him, her eyes were cold, and he could see his death in them.

Laura ripped her claws from the old man's body and he fell backwards, his foot removed from Pietro's throat. The speedy mutant stood up and looked down to his dying father. He felt nothing for the older man and stared down in distaste at the blood covering his shirt and jeans.

"It's only what you deserve." He sneered and walked off, leaving the man to die alone on the hard street. Laura followed him, neither of them feeling remorse of what they did.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home."

* * *

Rogue woke up dizzy and with a pounding headache. She remembered having the strangest dream. She was running to somewhere, some large building, but every time she made it to what she assumed to be the front door, she would start from the beginning and have to run through the same route all over again.

Rogue sat up on the library couch despite the pounding head ache. She remembered Remy on the couch with her (under her) but he wasn't around.

_"Remy où vous êtes?"_

Rogue brought her finger up to her mouth, not believing what she had just said. Remy left her with memories to Magneto's hideout. It had to have been it, she only knew French from when Remy touched her.

"He's going back to Magneto." Rogue whispered to herself, making everything sound so much more real. The southern belle tried to jump up from the couch, but toppled to the ground. Ignoring the pain in her now twisted wrist, Rogue ran from the library and into the hall. She needed to see the professor. Running into the hall, she slipped on the hard wood floor and smashed her shoulder into the wall. Pushing herself off of the hard surface, Rogue frantically made her way to the professor's office, she needed to get there before the memory disappeared.

Arriving at the large wooden door, Rogue let herself in and found herself staring at Professor Xavier and Storm. Rogue opened her mouth, ready to give a long explanation when she was cut off by Xavier.

"No time or need to go into details, Rogue. I knew from the moment you woke up that Gambit had given you something." He was calm, and Rogue looked at him questionably in response. "When you absorb people you change in such a way that I can detect it, it's quite interesting, but now's not the time for that. You know where Magneto is hiding Wanda and John and the memory's fading fast, so come here so that I can save that information." Rogue felt immediate relief at the Professor's understanding and quickly stepped up to his wheelchair.

His hands near Rogue's temple, Xavier explored the young girl's mind. An instant later, he had what he needed.

"We don't have much time. Storm, get the car ready, we won't be needing the jet. Don't worry about directions, I'll handle that, Rogue, you go with Storm. I'm afraid this mission will be by far less dangerous than either of you think. Now go.

"_Merci,_ Professor." Rogue muttered and left the small office behind Storm. Xavier turned from the door, his calm expression gone, a look of extreme sorrow had replaced it.

"I'm so sorry, my old friend."

Rogue sat in the passenger seat of a rusty red SUV, Storm was in the drivers side, fiddling with a GPS system. Their destination was set into the system and Storm sped out of the mansion's driveway.

The drive was quiet, Storm concentrated on driving and direction, and Rogue was preoccupied with her thoughts about a certain thief.

_"He's really sweet, and different. He seems to even understand my mutation. But I can't touch him. I can't be close to him. He doesn't deserve that.'_ Rogue sighed with annoyance and emotional distress. It was a sound that Storm knew well.

"He loves you, you know." Storm said with a knowing tone, making the southern belle glance over to her teacher.

"Ah know..." Rogue trailed off. She knew who Storm was talking about.

"And you love him.?"

_"that's the question, now isn't it?"_ Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah don't know. Ah think that ah do, but Ah don' wanna. ya know?" Rogue turned to Storm, finding herself in great need of either an answer or, heaven forbid, a girl talk session.

"Your mutation, right?" Storm responded sadly, and Rogue nodded slowly. "I think that the professor might be able to help. I mean yes, some mutations are unstoppable, but that's mostly with appearances." The two girls thought over the idea, and soon they arrived at the hide out. It was, of course, a warehouse by a bay.

"Ah swear, bad guys need knew ideas for evil headquarters." Rogue joked as he jumped out of the SUV. The sound of someone clearing their throat made Rogue spin around to face Remy, and the sight of him made her gasp. He was covered in blood.

"Don' worry, _chere_. It's not Remy's. Just don' go in there." Remy's voice sounded strained and Rogue looked at him with worry and questions.

"Sabretooth's dead, and Wanda and John are out cold." Gambit pointed to somewhere near a red convertable. "Remy swear it looks like a massacre in there, _tu _don' want to see it." At the mention of Wanda and John, Storm ran off to where Remy motioned, leaving the two teens alone.

"Remy think dat they need a doctor, or sumthin'. They're not in good shape, _chere_.' Rogue noticed that he looked paler then usual.

"We'll take them to Hank, he'll know what to do." Without thining twice, Rogue placed her gloved palm over Remy's mouth and kissed the back of her hand. "Thank's for the directions, Swamp Rat."

"Anytime." Remy smirked, dazed.

* * *

Wanda opened her eyes to a blinding white light. Her head hurt, and she could feel some sort of binding around her chest. The room reeked of disinfectant and bleach and it was too light. So much white and blue. The Scarlet Witch heard footsteps from behind her, and the beeping on the monitor quickened. Somewhere in Wanda's mind she registered that it was her heartbeat that the small computer was monitoring, and that she was in some sort of hospital.

"Calm down, Miss Maximoff. You're safe now." A man's voice called from behind her and Wanda's heartbeat slowed slightly. His voice was calming.

"Where am I?" Her throat was sore and her voice came out scratchy and weak. A man walked into her visual range and he smiled, he wore no shirt, but it didn't matter, he was covered in blue hair. Wanda flinched at the shine of his reading glasses. The man walked on his knuckles and feet like an ape, and Wanda could see a small name tag on his pants. It read "_Hank McCoy_"

"You are in the X-men base, the medical bay, to be precise. Miss Rogue and Ms Storm found you two at your father's hideout and brought you here. I'm afraid to say that you are not in good shape. Three broken ribs and some internal bleeding and a cracked skull. But don't worry about that. Soon you'll be as good as new." Wanda thought over the blue man's words.

"Us two?" Wanda asked, confused. Her 'doctor' nodded to her other side and Wanda turned her head. John laid on the hospital-like bed beside her. His shirt was off and Wanda found herself blushing again. Pushing thoughts from her mind, Wanda concentrated on the wounds and injuries over his body.

The fire bug had a bandage on his chin and his nose was clearly broken. Looking down to his chest, Wanda stared at the white gauze covering his entire torso. It even covered his arms.

"Broken ribs, internal bleeding, fractured jaw and skull broken nose. But I'm mostly worried about the burns." Hank spoke softly, waking Wand from her trance.

"Burns?" Wanda asked, thinking of the burns that she had seen when they were in the hotel.

"Yes. When he was fighting Sabretooth he burned himself. We suspect to free himself from his bonds." Wanda felt her heart break. Hank left the small med room and Wanda stared at the boy beside her. The lump in her throat hurt and she quickly found herself crying.

"I'm so sorry, John." She whispered. Wanda shut her eyes in concentration as she channeled her powers to her will. Her hands clenched as a blueish hue surrounded John. A moment later, Wanda inhaled deeply and fainted into her pillow. The blue light covering John's body absorbed into him.

Hank McCoy entered the med bay to check on his two newest patients. What he saw, or rather, heard, put him on edge. The young girl's heart monitor was was beeping too quickly for his liking. She seemed to be asleep, but her heart was beating like she had just ran a marathon. Hank was quick to check her vitals, and found that she was still breathing regularly, but she had a thin layer of sweat covering her body.

"Strange." Hank muttered to himself. Removing his glasses to inspect the young man, Hank dropped his glasses in surprise. From what he could tell visually, the Australian was completely healed. His nose was normal, no longer broken. The blue doctor ran his hands lightly over the once injured man's ribs, he found them in one piece. Hank bit his lip as he removed an area of bandage covering what he knew used to be a very severe burn, and found unmarked skin. Beast looked back to the Scarlet Witch and gave a knowing smile.

"Ah, young love." He wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye and turned around. Hank winced as he heard a small _chink_. "Oh, crap."

Wanda woke for a second time in the X-men's med bay. Someone was holding her hand, and turning to the left, Wanda could see John, asleep in a chair by her bed with her hand clasped in both of his. Wanda scoffed, only partially annoyed and tried to free her hand from Pyro's grasp. The pyromaniac jerked awake, and fell off the wooden chair.

"Wanda, yer 'wake!" John sat up on the floor, a goofy grin on his face.

"How long have I been out?" Wanda sat up, ignoring the sharp pain in her head.

"Three days. Ol' Uncky Hank thought that you wouldn't wake fer at least ten more days." John jumped up and sat on Wanda's bed near her thighs.

"Ol' Uncky Hank?" Wanda responded sarcastically.

"Oy thought it suited him." John shrugged and started to fiddle with the thin blanket covering Wanda. Said witch stared down at her hands. _"How did we escape from Father? Are we safe now? Did they capture him?" _Wanda let questions run through her mind until she begged herself for answers. Before she could think, Wanda asked what seemed to be the most important question.

"Are we safe now?" John nearly flinched at her question. Leaning closer to Wanda, John covered her left hand with both of his.

"Yeah. Magneto's dead." His voice was soft, but Wanda heard him clearly. Her eyes widened, and she pulled her hand away from John to cover her mouth. In truth, she didn't know how to feel about it. "You okay, luv?" John asked hesitantly and Wanda nodded, smile on her face.

"I think I will be." Wanda said before trying to stiffle a huge yawn. Without a word, John gently pushed the Scarlet Witch down into her pillows so that she could sleep.

"Get some sleep, luv." He turned to leave, but Wanda grabbed hold of his forearm. She looked up at him, biting her lip.

"John, I... I don't really want to be alone right now." She avoided John's eyes, her face flushing whith embarrassment, and to her surprise, laid himself down beside her on the one person bed. Lying on his side, john grabbed Wanda from around her middle and pulled her into him, her back to his chest.

"Go to sleep, Wanda." He wrapped his arm around her protectively and Wanda leaned back into John's chest, a small smile on her face.

**

* * *

**

THE CHEESY FLUFF IS KILLING MEEE! I hope that you are all happy cause these scenes almost killed me, not the Jonda/remy stuff, just the overall cuteness of it. blah! My hands were literally shaking while I was writing Pietro's scene, IT WAS SO AMAZING!

... Sequal, anyone? A romy this time. Up to you... REVIEW AND TELL ME!


End file.
